Naruto The Saint
by BloodRedSword23
Summary: Cross over with Boondock Saints, When Naruto is killed on the bridge in Wave Country, he awakens a hidden power, given to him by god FemHaku X Naruto...Sakura Bashing...HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**An idea popped into my head as i was in school, so i decided to write it down as just a idea, but then i just had to type it up, and now here i am publishing it. I had a fun time typeing it, so im in a good mood.**

**I do not own the boondock saints or Naruto  
**

* * *

Haku had just stopped Narutos Kunai from piercing her body, Naruto was just as shocked as he was when he saw Sasuke jump in front of all the Senbon needles that were thrown at them.

**"Sorry Naruto, Change of plans." **She said while doing hand signs with one hand, and she disappeared.

_**"What the hell? Where did she go?" **_He thought while looking back and noticed that the mist was starting to fade away.

**"What the hell is going on?" **He yelled but then he looked behind him.

He saw Kakashi preparing some sort of strange attack that made it look like he was holding lightning in his hand. And Naruto saw that it was being aimed towards Zabuza, and that Kakashi was running straight towards him with the attack.

_**"No! Haku isn't thinking about-" **_All of a sudden he found himself running forward towards the two ninja.

Sakura noticed that only Naruto was coming back from the other side of the bridge, and she knew that meant that was bad.

_**"No! No! If Naruto is coming back...then is Sasuke...NO!" **_She said while obviously not paying attention to her wounded teammate.

She immediately took off running towards where Naruto and Sasuke had been fighting, ignoring her blond teammate running towards Zabuza and Kakashi.

_**"I won't let Haku do it!" **_Naruto yelled while moving faster then he was before, using his chakra to make him run faster.

It was obvious that he was not going to let Haku throw his life away for some ninja who only used her as a weapon of destruction. Especially since he was sure that Zabuza only saw her as that and not as a person. He was just pushing himself to run faster, faster then what his body limited him to. And he could feel his muscles starting to react badly to the chakra being channeled into his legs. Haku on the other hand had already gotten in front of Zabuza without anyone seeing or so she thought.

_**"It seems I still have one more purpose left to fufill." **_She thought as she closed her eyes waiting for the impact to come.

Kakashi however could not see who he was attacking so he thought that he was still attacking Zabuza. And he soon heard a satisfying sound of his Lightning blade piercing through human flesh. However when he opened his eyes he noticed that he had just made a horrible mistake.

Haku was still waiting for the impact to come, and she knew that she was most likely doomed when she heard the sound of a direct hit. But the odd thing was that she did not feel any pain at all, in fact she opened her eyes, and she noticed that there was no wound on her body. Even more surprising was that Kakashi's hand wasn't even on her. But if she didn't take the attack, then who did? But she soon got her answer when she looked up and she saw something she thought she would never see.

**"Na-Naruto?" **She said as she saw that Kakashi's hand was sticking out of his chest.

_**"Oh God! No...I hit Naruto on mistake!" **_Kakashi was thinking as his eyes widened in horror after what he had just done to his student.

**"Naruto! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! NOW YOU WILL DIE IN MY PLACE!" **Haku yelled, she was obviously trying to hold back her emotions, but she was doing a poor job at it.

**"Ha-Haku...you...didn't think...i was...going to let you...throw your life away did you?" **He said while coughing up blood, while Kakashi pulled his hand from his chest and he fell to the ground.

**"But why? We barely know each other! WHY?" **She yelled with another emotional outburst, while Zabuza was just looking at him in shock.

**"Because, we are so similar to each other...in...so many...ways." **He said while trying to stay alive for a few more moments, but he was now falling to the ground

**"But...you...died for me...Why?" **She yelled again, as she caught him before he hit the ground.

**"The Same reason you...would have died for Zabuza." **He said with a small smile on his face, all of a sudden realization hit her face.

_**"To Protect someone precious to me." **_However when she was thinking that, he coughed up even more blood.

**"Naruto! Wait we can fix this...just hang on! Don't Leave!" **She said while she was now holding back tears, and holding his blood covered body.

**"Its...Too...Late." **He said as he stopped talking all of a sudden.

**"Naruto...Naruto!...NARUTO!" **She yelled while shaking his body, but he was just staring off into space, it was too late, he was dead.

_**"No...it can't be...i found another person...who considered me precious...and hes...dead." **_She thought while the tears were now falling onto his face.

Kakashi on the other hand still couldn't believe what Naruto had just done, of course he was still having trouble believing what he had just done.

_**"I just stabbed Naruto through the heart...I KILLED MY OWN STUDENT!" **_He said as he was boiling in rage. Zabuza was now wondering what was going on.

_**"That kid, he saved Haku, even though he didn't know him that well, wait...why am I feeling this way?" **_He thought to himself, as Haku was cradling Naruto's body even closer to her now, with tears that were falling like rain drops.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke had just woken up after a pain induced coma that had knocked him out for a couple of minutes. And he noticed that there was some sort of pain on his stomach, and he saw that Sakura was crying like a baby on top of him.

**"Sakura...its hard to breath with you on top of me." **He said as he noticed that Sakura's expression changed all of a sudden.

**"SASUKE!" **She said as she squeezed him in a hug, which was a BAD idea.

**"GAH! SENBON NEEDLES! SENBON NEEDLES!" **He yelled while trying to ignore the pain in his body.

**"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" **Sakura instantly babbled out an apology, while trying to hold back tears of joy.

**"Where is Naruto? Where is the masked guy?" **He said as Sakura was still smiling like crazy that he was alive.

**"Who Cares! You alive!" **Sakura said something, and Sasuke all of a sudden got a little pissed off.

**"What do you mean who cares! Narutos our teammate where is he!" **Sasuke yelled out in a raspy voice, wondering where his comrade that he had almost died to protect was.

**"Relax, Naruto is over..." **Sakura's eyes widened all of a sudden.

**"Sakura, what are you looking at..." **He all of a sudden saw what was happening, because he looked in the same direction she was looking at.

And he saw something that surprised yet angered him, because the only thing he saw right now was death. Because he saw Naruto's body right over next to Kakashi and Zabuza, and he saw that Naruto had a huge hole in his chest, and it seemed that he was dead. But the surprising part was that the Masked Ninja was holding Naruto close to her and crying.

_**"No, It can't be! The moron can't be dead!" **_Sasuke thought while standing up and walking over to the body.

**"Sasuke! Sit Down! You'll only hurt yourself!" **Sakura told him, but he just ignored her and started to run towards the body.

**"Shut up! I need to see!" **Sasuke said while he was running towards the masked ninja and Naruto.

_**"He can't be dead...who am I going to fight now!" **_He thought while he was getting closer and closer to the body. And he had jogged a bit longer, until he was now face to face with Naruto's corpse.

_**"It can't be...he is dead." **_He though coldly as he dropped to his knees and was looking at the pale face.

_**"Its like...when Itachi murdered our clan...but why am I feeling like this...Naruto is an IDIOT!" **_He tried to tell himself but his mind kept messing with him.

All of a sudden, they heard a strange noise coming from one of the ends of the bridge,

and they all turned and saw a giant crowd of thugs and in front was one small fat guy.

**"Well, it seems the demon of the hidden mist, isn't a demon at all, but at least you two killed one of the brats." **The fat man said while maintaing a sinister grin.

**"Gato! What the hell are you doing here!" **Zabuza yelled while he was still looking at the body of the blond kid.

**"Well, it occurred to me that you are too freaking expensive, so I figured, I could hire a whole mob of thugs for the price I'm paying you!" **Gato said while laughing a bit at his own thoughts.

**"I can get the job done!" ** Zabuza was just stalling for time until he could get the feeling in his arms. But that was going to take an hour or two.

**"It doesn't matter, I decided I'm not going to pay you anyway, but you could always try your luck with these guys!" **He yelled while pointing to all the thugs behind him.

**"Oh, and by the way, they cost something also, so if you could kill a few of them ****before you die that would be great." **Gato laughed while looking at the ninja on the bridge.

* * *

**In Naruto's Mindscape**

_**"Oh...Oh man am I dead?" **_Naruto was asking himself as he woke up in front of a cage.

_**"No, not yet at least."**_He heard a voice say to him from the cage, however he had a good idea on who it was.

**"Lemme guess, cage, creepy voive, it must be the nine tailed fox." **Naruto said while trying to sit up.

_**"Heh, what do you know...you got it in one try."**_ The fox said from behind the bars.

**"What the hell do you want? Can't you just let me die?" **Naruto said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

_**"Well, Technically I was only supposed to bring you here, but this guy wanted to speak to you." **_The fox said while turning his head towards a man. And Naruto soon saw the figure in the shadows

**"Who the hell are you?" **Naruto asked while getting a good look at the man.

And he took a good look and saw what he was looking at, and he saw a man wearing a dark suit, with dark sunglasses, wearing black combat boots. And for some reason he had two large black wings sticking out of his back.

**"I am the Archangel Gabriel." **The man said with authority in his voice. Naruto on the other hand was confused as hell.

**"What the hell is an archangel doing here?" **He asked the man while now trying to stand up.

**"Well Usually, I would lead you to wherever you are supposed to go in the afterlife, but I was sent here for a different reason." **The man said while leaning up against one of the bars of the cage. But yet the fox wasn't making a single motion towards Gabriel.

**"Well? What reason?" **Naruto yelled because he was confused out of his mind at this point.

**"Straight to the point, good I might finish here soon after all." **He said while cracking his neck. Naruto however was getting impatient.

**"SPIT IT OUT!" **He said not realizing how rude he was sounding to an archangel.

**"Huh, a little rude, you need patience, but what I am here for, is to get you to work for god." **He said while casually playing with his hair.

**"For god? But why? Plus what about Nine Tails over there." **Naruto asked noticing that Nine Tails was listening in on the conversation.

**"Well first off, you are a pure spirit, so you have something that many others don't."** He said while looking at the look on the Foxes face.

_**"But I have never sensed anything like you have described." **_The Fox said while narrowing his eyes.

**"Thats because your still a demon...remember?" **He said while rolling his eyes at the fox.

**"What exactly do you mean, that I have something most people don't?" **Naruto said while trying to calm himself down.

**"Basically God has given you Holy Chakra. As well as some other things." **Gabriel said while pacing back and forth waiting for a reaction.

**"Holy Chakra? What difference is it to regular chakra?" **Naruto asked a question, even though he kind of made himself sound stupid.

**"Wow...First off...it is MUCH stronger, second off you don't need hand signs to perform any jutsu, and third well lets just say it enhances your abilities." **Gabriel said while trying to give a simple explanation.

**"Huh, this is a lot to take in, but what about the fox?"** Naruto said while again pointing to the cage.

**"Oh him, he will still be sealed inside you, but you will be able to use his chakra freely, but it will be purified from the evil in him." **Gabriel said while now picking at the feathers in his wings.

**"Your not going to remove him? Come on! I have suffered enough thanks to him!" **Naruto said with rage in his voice.

**"Well, I'll let Nine tails explain what actually happened to him, and why its not all his fault that you suffered through the years." **Gabriel said while turning to the demon behind him.

The Nine tailed fox quickly proceeded to tell Naruto how he was actually being controlled by some weird guy with sharingan eyes. Which caused him to go insane and attack any village that was near him, and that village just so happened to be Konoha, which is why the fox started to attack in the first place. He kept speaking until finally Naruto looked down at his feet, and then looked back up at him.

**"This doesn't mean I like you...but I guess it wasn't your fault at all." **Naruto said while trying to agree with himself.

_**"Whew! Good, now that we went over that, why don't you start talking with Gabriel here again." **_The nine tailed fox said, while laying down to take a nap.

Naruto was thinking about how lazy the fox seemed to be when it came to talking to him or anyone else In his mind, either way it made him seem like an ass. But he was a demon, what more can you expect from a demon? Not much more, I can tell you that much.

**"Anyway, Naruto, I will reincarnate you into your old body, but some things will change, but first take these." **Gabriel said while holding out some strange looking equipment.

**"What are these things?" **Naruto asked holding up the things in his hands.

**"Those are called guns, they are weapons that have not been made in you world yet, but lets just say they are much more powerful then any regular weapon you have." **Gabriel said, while he gave Naruto a full description of the weapons.

**"All of a sudden I feel like a kid in a candy shop, but what are these?" **He said while holding up some other things.

**"Well, thats a knife, those are clothes, those are ammo magazines, and the rest is some accessories and stuff." **Gabriel said while looking at a timepiece in his hand.

**"Anyway, will you accept this responsibility!" **Gabriel said while looking at the time.

**"Do you need to ask? HELL YEAH!" **Naruto said while getting over excited, and then he saw Gabriel put a finger to his forehead.

**"Then Awaken, Naruto Uzumaki AS A SAINT!" **He said as a white light shot from his finger, and Naruto disappeared.

* * *

**In the Real World**

Everyone was looking at the crowd of thugs with different expressions on their faces. But all in all they were all sharing the same common thought.

_**"We are all too weak to fight right now." **_And it was true, Naruto was dead, Kakashi was weaked, Sasuke was injured all to hell, Zabuza's arms were currently paralyzed, Haku was short on chakra, and Sakura was...actually come to think of it. She didn't do anything during the whole battle, she didn't have a scratch on her.

_**(Did anyone else notice that in the series? How Sakura almost never has a scratch on her during the fight scenes.)**_

**"Great, Zabuza, you got any ideas?" **Kakashi asked his former enemy.

**"Your talking to the guy who just tried to kill you, and frankly I think we are both shit out of luck." **He said, but then they all felt something strange happen.

They all looked at Naruto's body and they saw that White Chakra was starting to encircle his body, and that he was currently starting to rise in the air a bit. And Haku was just staring at him in shock as his body was floating a foot off the ground.

_**"This Chakra...It isn't the Nine Tailed Foxes chakra...but it seems stronger, and more pure, almost comforting really." **_Kakashi thought while looking at Narutos body, and he saw that the wound in his chest was starting to close up. And that some things were starting to change, but the biggest part was that Naruto was starting to breath again.

**"I'm Back!" **He said in a somewhat raspy voice as they all took in the changes he had just made.

For one, his clothes now consisted of a black jacket with blue jeans, he was wearing black combat boots. And he had two strange things attached to his legs, he was also wearing some strange cross around his neck like a necklace. His Hair had now grown longer and it had changed from bright blond, to dirty blond hair. He also had two tattoos on his hands, both written In strange writing that none of them could read. One Tattoo said _VERITAS_ while the other said _AEQUITAS. _Gato on the other hand was laughing at him.

**"So the brat came back to life, either way, KILL THEM!" **Gato yelled as his thugs started to move forward.

**"Pfft, foolish man." **Naruto said as he raised a hand, and they saw a burst of the white chakra from earlier blast into almost all of the thugs.

To say that they were all surprised was an understatement, in fact they had all almost shit their selves at the display of power that Naruto had just displayed. And he wasn't done yet, then he finished the rest of the thugs off with two more blasts of chakra. And then they all saw that Gato was the only one left in the crowd.

**"Hey Naruto!" **Naruto turned to see Inari, and he had brought the entire village with him.

**"Inari! Wow you started a revolution...NICE!" **Naruto said while looking at him with surprise.

**"It seems we just missed the fun- GATO IS GETTING AWAY!" **Inari yelled as he saw the fat man running away. But it proved to be in vain.

Because at that moment Naruto just moved his hand and Gato was being dragged towards him by an unknown force.

**"Please...Don't kill-me...ILL PAY YOU!" **Gato said while trying to reason with Naruto.

**"Shut your damn mouth!" **Naruto said while kicking him in the mouth, and then turned him around to face the villagers and brought him to his knees.

**"Please-let me go!" **Gato had literally pissed himself at what Naruto was doing.

**"And let you cause more death I don't think so!" **Naruto said while pulling out the two "Guns" from earlier.

Everyone was looking at him with a confused look, since they had never seen a weapon like that before in their lives. And Naruto was holding both of them to the back of his head while cocking his elbows a bit. And then they heard him say.

**"And Shepards we shall be, for thee my lord for thee, powere hath descended forth ****from they hand...that our feet may swiftly carry out thy command...so we shall flow a river forth to thee...and teeming with souls shall it ever be...in Nomeni Patri... Et Fili... Spiritus ****Sancti." **He said as he pulled the trigger on both of the guns, and Gato was no more.

Everyone one was looking at him with mixed looks, however most were soon cheering for him, due to the fact that he had just killed Gato, but he was now turning him over and placing coins in his eyes and making a cross sign with his hand.

**"Naruto...that was." **Haku was about to say something but Naruto passed out into her arms.

After all, after all that he had just gone through, the only thing that had changed, was that now Naruto was a Saint.


	2. Explanation

**_Okay, i finally managed to get another chapter typed up, so i finally am updateing this one, this chapter will contain alot of Sakura bashing, so you have been warned._**

**_By the way, i decided that Sasuke will not be the arrogant Uchiha as he turns out to be in some other fan fics, so there will be no Sasuke Bashing, but PLENTY of Sakura bashing. _**

**_So if you don't like the chapter, well i won't be surpised, this was one i typed up really quick, so it might now be as good as the last chapter._**

**_Which reminds me, i was so surprised to see i had gotten 6 reviews on one chapter, considering the fact i only have 3 for my other one, and i have 7 chapters posted for that one._**

**_Just means I'll have to work on that one next...anyway enjoy the chapter.  
_**

* * *

Kakashi was currently carrying Zabuza back to Tsunami's House, while Haku was carrying Naruto on her back. Since she was having trouble trusting anyone with Naruto after she had almost lost him back there. And Sasuke was just glad that Naruto was alive, and he was impressed with how Naruto had come back to life and defeated all those thugs. While Sakura being the fan girl that she was, she was pissed off.

**"**_**Hn, I guess I can't call Naruto a loser anymore, after all he seemed stronger then both me and Kakashi combined.**_**" **Sasuke thought for once didn't care that someone was stronger then him. Sakura however was a different case.

_**"That Moron! How dare he kill those thugs before Sasuke could! What gave him the right to steal all the glory!" **_She was thinking as she was clenching her fists at the thought of it.

Kakashi and Zabuza, along with Haku were both thinking the exact same thing when they looked at Naruto.

_**"What is he capable of." **_They all thought in Unison as they looked at the passed out form of Naruto.

They were all walking along, while Zabuza was taking quick glances at Naruto's guns, and he was wondering what kind of weapons they were. Because he saw how much damage they did to Gato on the bridge. And then there was that white chakra, for some reason, nobody could tell what it was. All Kakashi knew was that it felt comforting when Naruto used it, but it also felt deadly and vicious as if the Nine Tailed Foxes Chakra was mixed in with it. Either way, Kakashi was sure that it wasn't the Foxes Chakra, otherwise it would have been completely red and not white.

So basically 4 out of 4 people were thinking about the amazing thing that happened on the bridge. While one was being so ignorant as to thinking that the thugs must have been weaker then a man with one leg in a dancing contest. Ill give you one guess on who that person was.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Naruto's Mind.**

Naruto was currently sitting in front of Nine Tails cage while talking to Gabriel, apparently Gabriel was explaining some stuff to him that he had forgotten to mention at the bridge.

**"Anyway kid, you have to be a little more careful, using the holy chakra, you don't have full control of it yet, you can use it, but it you overuse it, then you will pass out, like what just happened out there." **Gabriel was explaining while Naruto was holding his rosary in one hand.

**"What about these guns? You said the Ammo doesn't exist in this world...how will I get more ammo?" **Naruto asked while swinging his rosary around, much to the annoyance of Gabriel.

**"Oh thats simple, just use your holy chakra, focus on what you want it to turn into and it will form that object." **Gabriel explained while stopping Naruto from swinging his rosary.

**"Also, what changes am I going to go through, besides these tattoos, and the other things that happened on the bridge." **He said, remembering how his clothes and appearance had changed a bit.

**"Oh that was only the start of it, but instead of telling you about the rest, I'll leave it a surprise until you find out." **Gabriel said, while scolding him for fooling with the rosary like that.

**"Also, how am I going to explain this to my team mates?" **He said remembering the looks on all of their faces when he came back to life.

**"Well, tell them the truth, they should take it well, except for that pink haired girl, she seems to be the ignorant, whiny, bitchy type." **He said while remembering the girl from Naruto's memories.

** "Well unfortunately, I will have to tell her, Kakashi says if we got something to say, we say it to the whole team." **He said, remembering how Kakashi explained that when Sakura wanted to insult Naruto ALL the time, and now she had to say insults to his face.

** "Oh well that sucks, well just ignore her, by the way, why was it that she wasn't attacked at all on the bridge?" **Gabriel said as he noticed that she didn't have a scratch on her when they looked at her on the bridge.

** "I have no idea, she was the weakest out of us, not to mention she was protecting Tazuna, if anything, they should have gone after her first." **Naruto said as he noticed that she wasn't even attacked.

** "Well, You'll wake up in a second, after I release you from here, by the way, you now know what you have to do now...right?" **Gabriel said as Naruto just nodded his head.

* * *

** Meanwhile in the real world**

Naruto had just awakened from his trance, if you could call it that. Of course he noticed that he was now in the spare room at Tsunami's house. He had also noticed that someone who was in the corner just tackled him as he woke up. And he noticed that it was a person with black hair, Sasuke wouldn't be tackling him and hugging him, so he figured it had to be Haku.

**"Naruto! Thank God your awake!" **Haku said as she hugged Naruto Tighter.

_**"Yeah, Thank God Indeed." **_Naruto thought as he was trying to figure out what to say.

**"Haku, what happened after I passed out?" **Naruto asked, although his voice had gotten deeper, and had some sort of strange accent to it. Haku just looked at him with a surprised look on her face.

**"Uh Naruto, whats with your voice, and you might want to take a look in the mirror." **She said as she pointed over to the mirror on the wall.

So Naruto got up with the help of Haku and he walked over to the mirror, and well to say he was a little shocked was an understatement. As he looked in the mirror he saw a man, no he saw himself, except he now had a set of six pack abs, he was more muscular, and his face looked like it had aged a bit as if to show off a more mature look. He also noted that his hair had gotten a little darker and was less spiky. He had also grow a foot taller so he was now taller then Sasuke and Sakura.

**"Wow, so those are the changes Gabriel was talking about." **He said out loud, not noticing that Haku had heard him.

**"Whose Gabriel?" **She said to him, as he looked at her with a look on his face that said _"Oh Crap"._

_**"Crap! Now she'll want an explanation! Wait, I have to tell them sometime, after all what harm could it do?" **_He thought as his face turned into a smile.

**"First, lets go downstairs, I'll need the whole group to listen to what I have to say." **He said as Haku was again helping him walk.

**"Okay, by the way Zabuza is alive, but don't worry we are both on your side now." **She said as Naruto got a confused look on his face.

**"Huh thats new, anyway lets get downstairs...wait a minute...how long was I out?" **He asked without a clue how long he had been out.

**"Only a Day, whatever you did back there, it really exhausted your chakra." **Haku said as they were going down the stairs. And they saw everyone sitting there, and Inari saw Naruto and went to go hug him.

**"Big Bro! Your Okay!" **Inari said happy that Naruto was okay.

**"Yeah, Im great, by the way, that was awesome what you did back there at the bridge." **Naruto said as he was patting the boys head.

**"Well, You made a point when you said crying wasn't going to get me anywhere, and you were right! We did win after all!" **Inari said while grinning just like Naruto.

**"By the way, what happened to you, you look and sound different." **Inari said while he was looking at Naruto's new changes.

**"Yeah Naruto, I'm curious too." **Sasuke said as everyone looked at him with shock, especially Naruto, whose jaw practically dropped to the floor.

**"Wait...you actually called me by my name...no insult...whatever happened to calling me...loser, moron, dead last, loud mouth, idiot...those ring any bells?" **Naruto asked while listing off the names Sasuke had called him in the past.

**"Well, after what happened on the bridge, I really can't call you those anymore, besides I'm curious as to what happened to you...care to explain."** Sasuke asked with a grin on his face.

**"YEAH YOU MORON! EXPLAIN!" **Sakura yelled causing everyone to cover their ears. Then she tried to attack Naruto, but then they were all shocked when he did something they thought he would never do.

He actually blocked her punch, but then he twisted her wrist making her lose her balance a bit, then he kicked her legs out from underneath her causing her to fall to the ground. Again everyone was shocked that Naruto had just attacked Sakura, considering the fact that he had never tried to attack her before.

**"Sakura! What the hell do you think your doing? You attacked your own comrade!" **Sasuke yelled at her with bitter disappointment in his voice, of course Sakura then got angry and sad at the same time.

One because her crush had just yelled at her, and two because the so called moron on her team had just attacked her and won. So either way she was looking like a beat puppy, and Kakashi and everyone in the room was pissed, even Zabuza who was sitting next to Kakashi thought she was an idiot.

**"Well, Since Sasuke asked politely, and I just beat the crap out of Sakura, I think I will explain." **He said as Sakura shot him a glare, but he matched the glare with one that scared the crap out of her.

**"Well where should I begin?" ** He asked everyone when Sasuke was the first one to speak up.

**"Well, how about what those two weapons of yours are?" **He said pointing to the handguns strapped to his legs.

**"These are guns, they fire lead and metal objects called bullets, these are fired out of the barrel at high speeds, and do a lot of damage." **He said as they all got confused looks on their faces.

**"Okay I'll have to provide a demonstration, follow me." **He said while Haku was again helping him up, since he wasn't fully recovered yet.

* * *

They all walked outside to see a tree that would be perfect for target practice, and Naruto just pulled one of the guns from the holster and pointed it at the tree, of course Sakura had to be an idiot and put her two cents in.

**"You Idiot, its obvious you have to throw the weapon, so why are you pointing it at the-" **She was cut off as they heard a loud boom, echo through the forest. Everyone was a little shocked, but they they saw the barrel of the gun was smoking. And again Sakura had to be an idiot, and say something stupid.

**"Ha! Moron it didn't do any-" **But then Naruto cut her off right there with a glare.

**"Look at the tree you pathetic excuse for a ninja." **He said as he pointed to the tree, and they all saw that there was a hole blown through the tree, and that whatever it got hit with did a number on it.

**"Wow! I didn't even see it move! What happened!" **Sasuke and Haku asked with excitement in their voices, now that they had seen what a gun could do.

**"Basically that is what a gun can do, it fires off bullets at speeds that you can't see it move, also it will mess up the body." **He said but Sakura made a leap for the weapons, but Naruto dodged her.

**"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOUR DOING!" **Naruto yelled at her, and she just glared at him.

**"You don't deserve those weapons! Only Sasuke should-" **She said, but Sasuke cut her off with a punch to the face.

**"Sakura, if you try to attack your teammate again, we both won't hesitate to punch you back!" **Sasuke yelled at her with venom in his voice, and she was repeating what she did earlier, using the beat puppy look.

**"Okay, that demonstration is done, thanks Sasuke, your not such a asshole after all." **He said it as a compliment, and Sasuke got it, and just shrugged it off.

**"No you were right, I'm just your kind of asshole." **He said with a grin, which was another shock because Sasuke never grinned.

**"Okay, whats your next question?" **He asked, and this time Zabuza speaked up.

**"What was that white chakra you used on the bridge." **He asked Naruto remembering the power he used to kill Gato.

**"That was Holy Chakra." **He said, hoping to not go into too much detail with it, but Haku asked him what it was, and how he got it.

**" *Sigh* This a long story, so we might wanna go inside and take a seat." **He said as he walked inside.

**"Okay, now that were in here, I'll explain what Holy Chakra is, and how I came back to life." **He said as everyone had their attention on him.

He then proceeded to explain what Angels and Saints were, as he explained how Gabriel came down form Heaven and told him about the offer he had to offer him. And how Naruto accepted the offer, and how Gabriel chose him to destroy evil men, and how Gato fell into one of those categories. But he left out the part of mentioning the Nine Tailed Fox Sealed inside him. He also explained his new appearance, but Kakashi was curious about the tattoos.

**"Naruto, What are those strange words on your hands?" ** Kakashi asked looking at the words tattooed on his index fingers.

**"Oh well these words are in Latin, it is a language that Gabriel told me about, this one word is **_**VERITAS, **_**it means Truth, while the other is **_**AEQUUITAS, **_**it means Fairness, at least I think thats what it means." **He said as he was pointing to each of the tattoos.

**"So your saying, that God himself has chosen you to be a so called Saint, and its your job to kill evil men, and he gave you those weapons and this Holy Chakra, that is supposed to rival some of the tailed beasts, and that your new appearance was also because of god?" **Haku asked while trying to process all that through her mind.

**"Yeah Pretty much." **He said while rubbing the back of his head.

**"What about that prayer on the bridge?" **Sasuke asked Naruto remembering how he prayed before he killed Gato.

**"That is a prayer I will recite before I kill a man, also I have to arrange the bodies in a certain way, for them to reach the afterlife." **He said while Sakura was just getting angry at the thought that Naruto was MUCH stronger then Sasuke, but then of course Sasuke was just interested in what had just happened.

**"Oh yeah, Naruto, one more thing, for some reason I don't seem to feel as much anger and hate as I did before, you care to explain that." **Sasuke asked while Naruto just flashed him a fox grin.

**"Well, Sasuke when I was using the Holy Chakra, some of it could have reached out to you, and cleansed your mind of those thoughts, at least thats what might have happened...but answer this question...how do you feel?" **Naruto asked Sasuke, while Sasuke was deep in thought.

**"I...feel...GREAT, I mean I still want to kill my brother, but now I know I have a ****powerful ally to help me out now." **Sasuke said while thinking it over, then Naruto pulled one of his guns out and tossed it to Sasuke.

**"What the? This is yours, why are you handing it to me?" **He asked Naruto confused on why he was given such a weapon.

**"Well You see, I will kind of need a partner with me, to help me out, so what do you say?" **He asked Sasuke, and of course Sakura had to ruin the moment.

**"Ha! I knew it, You will always need Sasuke's help because you are a FAILURE!" **Sakura said with a laugh, but then Naruto and Sasuke pointed the guns at her, but Naruto had to fix Sasuke's way of holding it.

**"Sakura! SHUT THE HELL UP! WE ARE EQUAL IN STRENGTH TO EACH OTHER, AND WE COULD KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU, SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" **They both yelled in unison, as she grinned a bit more.

**"Pah! As if you could ever hurt me, your just a moron, I was the top Kunoichi of the class." **But then Naruto kicked her in the face, and she suddenly felt blood dripping down her nose.

**"Sakura, don't even think that means anything now, that was the academy! And this is real! Not to mention I have already kicked your ass twice today, and when we were on that bridge getting slaughtered, you were practically unharmed! Care to explain that!" **He yelled as Sakura grinned a bit.

**"Maybe because I am that good." **She laughed a bit, but then Zabuza butt in with his own words.

**"Actually, she seemed weak, and we only wanted to fight strong people, so we decided to save the weakest for last." **Zabuza said as he saw Sakura's ego deflate.

But now that Naruto was done explaining, he took Sasuke and Haku out into the forest with him.

**"Hey where are you three going?" **Kakashi and Zabuza asked.

**"Well, I'll have to teach Sasuke how to use a gun, and not to mention hes handicapped since he doesn't have Holy Chakra, so we'll need to work on that, plus I want to see how well I can fare against Haku with my new strength." **Naruto said as he walked out of the door.

Zabuza and Kakahi just shrugged it off, because they both knew it wasn't going to be a problem, sure the Wave Village didn't like how Zabuza and Haku had been working with Gato. But after they saw that they had helped them a bit when it came to some of Gato's men being discovered not far away from the bridge, Kakashi healed his arms, and they both took care of the problem.


	3. One Week Later

**_This Chapter is going to be a little shorter then the others, mostly because i was in a hurry and i had some other matters to attend to...so enjoy the chapter. Also i do have two challenges on my profile for any writer who wants to try it.  
_**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had been inseperable for the past week they were there while Tazuna was working on the bridge. The Holy Chakra that was radiating off of Naruto was starting to cleanse Sasuke of his more dark and twisted thoughts, he still wanted revenge but he knew now that true power came from protecting those precious to you. So Naruto was currently training with him with the guns and Sasuke was helping him with Taijutsu since that was one of his weakest points.

Sasuke had even started to dress a bit like Naruto, he was wearing the same black jacket, a pair of jeans, and Naruto had even given him a rosary to wear around his neck. However they avoided Sakura whenever they could, mostly because she was being an annoying little twit as usual, and was cheering Sasuke on while Naruto and Sasuke were TRYING to have a PRIVATE training session. The fact that she still thought she was stronger then Naruto was also annoying, because Naruto always had to kick her ass to prove that she was weak.

He didn't like to hit women, but considering the fact that Sakura was the one who kept attacking him all those times. It was self defense so he figured it was okay, seriously he wondered if Sakura's parents dropped her as a kid. She may have been book smart, but other then that she was incredibly dumb.

Either way, Sasuke and Naruto avoided her like the plague, apparently another thing Sasuke learned from Naruto was Stealth. Since for some reason, Naruto was able to get pass high ranking ninja when he stole the forbidden scroll, which if you ask me, if it was being guarded by higher ranking ninja, how the hell did he manage to steal it?

Anyway, back to the topic at hand, Naruto and Sasuke were currently talking about how their lives were and they both had a good grip on what the other one had gone through. They both had crappy lives, both they were both starting to improve. But then of course, somehow Naruto had to ask Sasuke the one question that had been bothering him since the Academy.

**"Sasuke, Are you Straight?" **Naruto just had to ask that question, he wasn't a homophobe, but he just needed to know.

Sasuke on the other hand fell on his back, and looked at him.

**"No, why do you think that." **He said as calmly as he could, because he was wondering why Naruto thought he was gay.

**"Well, back at the academy, there will all those girls who wanted you, and you never payed attention...care to explain that?" **Naruto asked with a curious look on his face.

**"Well, one they all kept fighting over me, so if I did talk to them, they always started fighting each other...and two, there was ONE girl who I thought was decent." **Sasuke said, while scratching the back of his head.

**"Really? Who?" **Naruto asked while getting a fox grin on his face, while he was cleaning his gun.

**"Well, I'll give you a hint...it was a girl who would kick Sakura's ass if she focused more on training instead of me, and she runs a flower shop." **Sasuke grinned, but Naruto fainted for a second but then got back up.

**"INO! But I thought you hated her! And what about what you said about Girls fighting over you! She always fought with Sakura over you!" **He yelled out in surprise, luckily Sakura wasn't in hearing distance to hear that.

**"I did at first, but when I actually talked to her, without her going into fan girl mode, shes actually a pretty cool girl. Plus the fact she always kept Sakura off my back was a godsend." **Sasuke said while looking at him with a blush.

**"Woah! I was not expecting that! Sooooo...you gonna ask her out." **Naruto said while Sasuke started to blush.

**"Maybe...if Sakura isn't around, and she starts to focus on her training more." **Sasuke said, while Naruto started patting him on the back.

**"Oh theres hope for you yet!" **Naruto said, while he grabbed him in a bone- crushing hug.

**"...Can't...Breath." **He said as he was trying to get loose, but then they saw a Kunai fly out of the bush.

**"I WILL KILL YOU FOR ATTACKING SASUKE!" **Sakura jumped out of the bush, because she was walking by when she saw that Naruto was giving Sasuke a hug, and she thought he was choking him.

**"DIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" **She said while trying to stab him with a kunai.

But she was stopped when a bullet made contact with the kunai and she lost her grip on it, and she noticed that the one who fired the bullet was Sasuke, and she just looked confused at why he was trying to stop her.

**"Sasuke...why did you do that?" **She said while trying to remain calm.

**"Because, he wasn't attacking me, he was hugging me...sure it was a little weird...now WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" **He yelled, while she just backed down, and held her hands up.

**"Ka- Kakashi wanted me to come get you guys...were leaving today." **She said as she started to walk away, but they both knew that she was probably going to forget about what happened just then in a minute and be back to her old self.

Either way they were both pissed off at what she had just done, but they figured they were going to report her after they got back to Konoha. They knew that it would be better for her to be punished back there then in Wave Country. But either way, they still needed to head towards the bridge, since obviously Kakashi was actually waiting for them for a change. But then they put their guns in the holsters that Naruto had made for them when they were training. After all, there weren't that many corrupted people left in Wave Country, so Naruto didn't have to send anyones soul to the afterlife.

* * *

_**TIME SKIP TO THE BRIDGE**_

As Naruto and Sasuke predicted, Sakura had completely forgotten about that incident that happened about two minutes ago, either way she was acting like a happy idiot. While Naruto was getting pissed off on the inside, while Sasuke was trying to restrain himself from punching her. Haku and Zabuza were trying their best to remain calm, and not hurt the pink haired girl.

**"Thanks for your help, especially you Naruto." **Tazuna said as he shook hands with everyone from the group, but he glared when looking at Sakura.

**"No Problem Old Man." **He said while Inari was looking at him with watery eyes.

**"You know Inari, its okay to cry." **Naruto said while smirking at Inari's face.

**"I'm not gonna cry, but if you want to...thats okay." **He said while Naruto just gave out a laugh.

**"No way in hell I'm gonna cry, but don't worry I'll come visit some time." **He said while Inari got a puppy dog look on his face.

**"Promise?" **He said while trying not to cry.

Naruto responded by taking a rosary out of his pocket that was similar to his and Sasuke's and he tossed it to Inari who caught it with Eager hands.

**"Promise." **He said as they started to walk away, and Inari finally started to cry.

As soon as they were out of hearing range, Tazuna and the rest of the bridge builders broke the silence with one single question.

**"So What are we gonna call this thing?" **One of the bridge builders asked as he lifted his head up in thought.

**"How about the-...OW!" **Tsunami already knew what Tazuna was gonna say so she bonked him on the head.

**"How about the Great Naruto Bridge? After all he is the Hero of Wave Country." **Inari said while the entire crowd just smirked in agreement at what he had just said.

**"Okay, The Great Naruto Bridge it is."** Tazuna said as everyone cheered at the name of the bridge.

However things were going a little bit differently when Squad 7 was walking away from the village, Sakura had completely forgotten the events that had just happened and she was already annoying the hell out of Team 7, Haku, and Zabuza.

**"So Sasuke when we get back, do you want to go on a date?" **She said in a really annoying voice, while Sasuke just looked at her with a pissed off face.

**"HELL NO!" **He yelled out at her, while she looked down at the ground with a depressed look on her face.

However the rest of the group was trying their hardest not to laugh at the sight of what had just happened. Zabuza and Haku were holding in laughs, while Kakashi was too distracted reading the Make Out Paradise series, and Naruto was leaning on Sasuke for support. Either way, everyone one was now in a good mood, but either way they had to start to make their journey back to Konoha. Not to mention Kakashi would have one hell of a time trying to explain to the Hokage just what happened, including how Naruto had changed during the battle.

That part was definitely going to be hard to explain, not to mention he would also have to explain why he had a missing ninja with him, and why he had some unknown bloodline user with them. Yep, it was safe to say he would spend a lot of time writing the report to give to the Hokage. But then again, he was soon distracted by those thoughts as he was once again drawn by the magical words written inside the book. And he was just letting up perverted giggles as Naruto was wondering what the hell was written in that book that made Kakashi act like that.

* * *

_**TIME SKIP TO WHEN THEY ARRIVE AT KONOHA**_

The group seemed to be in the same condition they were when they left wave, except the fact that Sakura was covered in dirt and was soaking wet. Apparently she had made the mistake of calling Haku a bitch, so Haku pushed her into a pond, froze the water, melted it, and then she mixed water and dirt to cover her in mud. So basically Sakura looked like she had just spent two weeks out in a rainforest during raining season. But to be honest everyone thought it was an improvement, because at least it got her to shut up for more then ten minutes.

So either way, everyone was appreciating the peace and quiet, and then they finally reached the gates and noticed that the two guards were sleeping on the job. Kakashi was about to yell at them to wake them up, but Naruto stopped him and he got an evil grin on his face.

**"Naruto, what are you doing?" **Kakashi asked as Naruto's grin just got bigger.

**"I'm going to mess with them." **He said as he pulled out one of his guns, and he held it up next to their ears. And then he fired them close to their heads so that the bullet didn't hit them, but it made a LOUD noise.

And lets just say that if the two guards could jump out of their skin, then they would have done it by now. Because those two were literally like the cat that you see in cartoons that hits the ceiling whenever its scared of something. To be honest, everyone was laughing at them, as they waited for the two guards to come down from the top of the gates and actually do their jobs.

**"Wh...what the hell was...never mind...Name and Business." **The one guard said looking at the group wondering who the hell just made that loud noise.

**"Kakashi Hatake, returning from a mission with Squad 7, we also have two people with us who want to join the village." **He said while turning to the Zabuza and Haku.

**"Wait a second, isn't that Zabuza Momochi? The Demon of the mist?" **One of the guards said while he was terrified of the man.

**"Yes it is, now please stop staring at you, it annoys me, and I kill people when I get annoyed." **He said, while the Guard stopped staring at him and looked up towards the sky.

**"Zabuza, you know you can't just say that, you have to be apart of the village before you can say that like a joke." **Kakashi said while looking at Zabuza and then at the guard.

**"Yeah Yeah, lets just hurry up and get this over with, these two guys are actually STARTING to annoy me." **He said while he was half way grinning, mostly because he loved seeing the scared looks on the two chuunins faces.

**"Okay Okay, keep your pants on." **Kakashi said as they started to make their way towards the Hokage tower.

Haku was having a nice conversation with Naruto, while Zabuza was playing with his sword, Sasuke was trying to scratch an itch on his back, and Sakura was trying to think of ways to possibly kidnap a certain person. I don't think I need to tell you on who she was thinking about at that time. But anyway back to what was going on, so they finally made it to the tower, and they walked right past the receptionist, who was trying to hit on Naruto, but Haku glared at her.

So to make a huge entrance, Naruto kicked the door down, and he saw everyone in the room look at him in shock, because they had no idea who the hell the kid in front of them was. Considering the fact that Naruto had changed the way he looked physically over a very short trip was very surprising to them, however they still didn't know who it was.

**"Can I help you?" **The Hokage said, while wondering who the strange teen was and why he was with Kakashi.

**"Geez Old Man, I'm gone for two weeks and you forget who I am...man ****that makes me want to start cutting myself." **He said with mock hurt in his voice, while the old mans eyes popped out of his head.

**"Only ONE person WOULD DARE CALL ME AN OLD MAN...NARUTO!" **He said in shock while Naruto just nodded his head.

**"Yep, I'm back and I'm Better then ever." **He said while everyone started to look at him with shock.


	4. Back In The Village

**_Anyway, New Chapter...Yay...i don't have much of an Authors note...but i just want to remind everyone I HAVE FOUR CHALLENGES posted on my profile, and if anyone is interested in them, PM me._**

**_As usual, i got lost on the path of life, so I'm not sure how i did on this chapter.  
_**

* * *

To say everyone in the room was shocked was an understatement, especially since they couldn't believe that the man in front of them was Naruto. He seemed to be a little old to be Naruto, not to mention he was much taller and more muscular than Naruto. But then of course the personalities were A LOT alike, so it had to be Naruto. But pretty much every shinobi In the room was having the same thoughts going through their heads.

**_"WHAT THE HELL?" _**They all thought in Unison as Naruto just looked at his nails.

Asuma happened to be in the room at the time and he figured that he was going to try to calm down a bit by smoking one of his favorite brands of cigarettes. However as soon as he took the box of cancer sticks out, they soon disappeared as soon as they appeared. And basically Asuma was looking all over, and he had no idea what had happened to his beloved cancer sticks.

**"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CIGARETTES?" **He yelled out so loud that Kurenai could hear it all the way from the training ground, and she got a little mad.

**_"HE TOLD ME HE QUIT!" _**Kurenai thought as she started to crack her knuckles at the the thought of what she was going to do to him, next time she saw him.

Basically the end result was not going to be pretty, and for some reason the rest of Team 8 had no idea why Kurenai had gotten so pissed off all of a sudden. Kiba just wrote it off as a woman thing, but Hinata had a pretty good idea of what was going on. Since she knew about her so called secret relationship with Asuma, all though it wasn't that much of a secret. But anyway back to the Hokage Tower and to what happened to the cigarettes.

**"You know Asuma, these are really bad for you." **Naruto said as Asuma glared at him, and looked at his cigarettes in Naruto's hand. And then something unexpected happened.

Naruto took a cigarette out of the box and put it in his mouth and used chakra to light the cigarette. And then he decided to give Asuma back his cigarettes and tossed the box back to him, and Asuma caught it with delight.

**"But then of course, who cares, we'll take our time, and die of lung and throat cancer." **Naruto said as he coughed on the smoke a bit, but then started to inhale more.

Asuma got a grin on his face, and then proceeded to light his cigarette in his mouth, and seeing as how two people in the room were currently smoking. The Old Man Sarutobi decided to light his pipe, since he obviously felt the need to smoke some tobacco.

**"NARUTO YOU MORON! GET THAT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" **Sakura said as she made a dive for the cigarette, but Naruto intercepted her, and put the cigarette out on her arm.

And if you have ever been burned with a cigarette you should know that it hurts like hell. So she was on the ground balling her eyes out over one small burn, and Basically Naruto's cigarette had gone out, so he asked Asuma for another one, and of course Asuma decided to give him one more. Since he was enjoying himself too much to deny anything right now.

**"Okaaaaayyyy, now that we are over that, how did the mission go?" **The Old Man said as Kakashi quickly filled out a report.

**"The Mission was upgraded to A-Rank, we were attacked by the Demon Brothers and Zabuza Momochi, as well as his adopted Daughter here, we were able to complete the mission when Zabuza was betrayed by a man named Gato who had been terrorizing Wave Country, Naruto then proceeded to kill Gato." **He said while summarizing it since he didn't want to go into too much detail.

However the Old Man started coughing on the smoke of his pipe as he started to process what Kakashi had just said. He said that not only were they on a A-Rank mission, but they fought high leveled Missing Nin, and managed to complete the mission without any casualties. It was a little hard to believe, but even he had to admit that he was impressed, even though he didn't like the idea of Naruto having to kill a man so soon.

**"You said Naruto killed the man?" **He said while still in shock, that Naruto had managed to kill someone by himself.

**"Yes, not only him but at least a hundred thugs too." **Kakashi said as Iruka, who was hiding in the corner of the room fainted from the shock of what was going on.

**"HOW THE HELL DID HE MANAGE THAT?"** Iruka yelled out as he woke up from his small coma.

**"Well...i think he will have to tell you that." **Kakashi said as he just pointed at Naruto, who then proceeded to repeat the entire story of what happened on the bridge.

Iruka was pissed that Kakashi had almost killed Naruto, but he was also glad that Naruto was alive, but he was also shocked at how Naruto told them that he was now working for god. And that he also had strange Holy Chakra, and that he had two very powerful weapons in his possession. Of course he also wondered why Naruto had just started smoking one of Asuma's cigarettes.

**"Naruto...when did you start smoking?" **Iruka asked in sort of a scolding matter.

**"Oh...well this is the first time, but Gabriel said that even if I smoke or drink, the Holy Chakra will heal me, so I will not get any form of cancer." **He said as he continued to take drags on the cigarette.

Asuma in the mean time face faulted, and he was soon consumed by Jealousy, Naruto could smoke all he want without worrying about his health. But he had to worry about his lungs and throat, man life was so unfair.

**"You lucky bastard." **He said to Naruto as he went to the corner to drown in jealousy.

**"Hmmm, seems like someone is a little jealous." **Naruto said, as he patted Asuma on the back, of course he then proceeded to walk out of the room.

**"Hey Loser, where are you going?" **Sakura said as she was still being a bitch.

**"Well, My report is done, and frankly I don't feel like hearing your punishment, so I am going to go train." **He said, as Sakura got a confused look on her face.

**"Punishment for what?" **She said but then Kakashi, Sasuke, and every other person in the room started glaring at her.

**"A lot of things, first off, you deliberately put your teammates in danger, you provided no assistance during any fight listed with Zabuza, and you tried to attack and KILL Naruto." **The Hokage said as Sakura's face soon paled at the tone his voice was achieving.

**"Because of all these charges, you will be forced to do the lowest D-Rank missions we can find by YOURSELF!" **The Hokage said as she just got pissed off.

**"WHAT! WHY? THAT LOSER SHOULD GET IT!" **Sakura yelled out but she soon realized her mistake.

**"FOR WHAT? COMPLETING A MISSION? SAVING YOUR SORRY ASS! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!" **The Hokage yelled as Sakura ran out of the room.

**"Anyway, what about Haku and Zabuza?" **Kakashi asked as the old man calmed down a bit by smoking his pipe.

**"Well Zabuza, is to be put on probation, then I will induct him into our ranks, I will also give him the Rank of Jounin." **The Old Man said as Zabuza just smirked a bit.

**"As for Haku, well I'll just give her a headband and enlist her as a chunin." **The Old man said, as Haku also got a smirk on her face.

**"Now everyone out of the room, I want to be alone with my happy stick." **He said while indicating that he meant his pipe.

As soon as he said that they all got out of the room as he just went back to smoking his pipe, and filling out paperwork. He may have hated Paperwork, but he had to admit, sometimes his pipe managed to take those worries away...if only for a short amount of time.

And then there was Naruto, he was currently on his way to Ichiraku's with Iruka who had caught up with him as soon as the Hokage dismissed him. He was currently chatting with the boy, and he had to admit, he was glad that Naruto wasn't completely traumatized by the fact he had killed so many people so easily. Haku had met them on the way there, because she had wanted to try Ramen ever since Naruto kept talking about it as if it was the FOOD OF THE GODS. For some reason he had an addiction to Ramen, and nobody really knew why.

But either way, when they got there, Ayame and Teuchi were working the counter as usual, and they recognized Iruka, but they didn't recognize the two right next to him.

**"Hey Iruka, who are those two people with you?" **Ayame asked as she looked at the man and the woman.

**"I'm Hurt Ayame...You've known me since I was like five years old." **Naruto said while making his voice trying to sound hurt. And then her eyes widened in recognition, and Teuchi dropped the pot he was holding.

**"NARUTO! But you...you...you." **She couldn't exactly finish that sentence but Naruto helped her finish it.

**"Look different, great? Sexy? Hot? Thanks, I changed a lot on the mission, but one thing that hasn't changed is my love for ramen." **Naruto said as the two just smiled as they got ready to serve their two favorite customers.

**"By the way, who is the woman with you?" **Ayame said while looking at Haku.

**"This is Haku, she is a new ninja, and a friend of mine who I met on the mission." **He said while Haku bowed a bit in a respectful way.

**"It is nice to meet you Ayame...Naruto sure talked about you and your ramen a lot when we were on the road, so I need to know if it tastes as good as it sounds." **Haku said while Ayame just grinned and Teuchi now had determination in his eyes.

Chances are it was going to be a long day for them, and even if it wasn't a day it would sure seem like it. So they both got to work on preparing the food for the three hungry customers. But now lets see how Sakura is currently doing with her life.

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN THE SEWERS.**

**"EEEEWWWWW!" **Sakura screeched as she saw a rat riding on a turd.

Apparently she was given a light punishment, so she now had to take care of every single dead and live rat in the sewers. And lets just say she was creeped out, but she was also pissed off. Pissed off because she thought it was Naruto's fault that she was stuck doing the degrading job. And she was creeped out because she could of sworn the turds were moving, and that the rats were staring at her.

Unfortunately, Anko had to watch the girl, but she was using a shadow clone to supervise the girl while the real Anko was treating herself to some Dango and red bean soup. Either way, Anko could see what was going on through the clone, and she was laughing her ass off at watching the pink haired girl SUFFER! Yeah it may sound sadistic, but nope thats just Anko.

* * *

**MEANWHILE WITH ZABUZA**

Zabuza was on probation, but all he really needed was an escort every where he went, so he decided to check out a weapons shop and see if they actually had anything that was of any interest. Of course he still had his sword strapped to his back, and he had no idea what was going to happen as soon as he walked into the shop. Because as soon as he entered the girl with the two buns in her hair looked up and saw him.

**"Hi welcome...to...YOUR ZABUZA MOMOCHI!" **She yelled out while jumping out of her seat, and pointing at him.

**"Huh, weird, a kid actually knows who I am." **He said, while the girl was freaking out that one of the seven swordsman of the mist was standing right in front of her.

**"YOUR ONE OF THE SEVEN SWORDSMAN OF THE MIST...but that means...OH PLEASE LET ME LOOK AT YOUR SWORD!" **The girl yelled out while practically jumping in joy.

**_"This girl is kind of freaking me out...oh well...might as well let her look at my sword...for a minute." _**He said as he took the decapitating carving knife off of his back, and put it in her hands.

And he could have sworn he heard a Hallelujah Chorus playing somewhere in the distance. And he noticed that the girl's grin looked like it was going to split her face in half, she was practically getting too excited holding one of the swords of the seven swordsman. To be honest, she thought it was just a dream until she accidentally nicked herself on the sword.

**"THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" **She said as she was ignoring the blood of her arm, and Zabuza just sweat dropped at her reaction.

**_"God...i would hate to see what would happen if she got a hold of Kisame's sword." _**He thought as he remembered how Kisame was always over protective of his sword.

**"Oh Sorry, I'm Ten Ten, but if I may ask...what is an A-Class missing Ninja doing here." **She asked as she glared at him a bit, and was still looking at the sword.

**"I was recruited, so I am going to be a Jounin of this village." **He said as she just looked at him with shock.

**"We...have...one of the seven...swordsman...in our ranks?" **She said while Zabuza nodded nervously.

**"THAT IS AWESOME!" **She yelled as she gave Zabuza back his sword and ran out of the shop to go pray to god.

**_"Why do I get the feeling that I will need to be on guard in this weapon shop from now on?" _**He said as he felt like he would need to protect his sword from the crazy girl's hands whenever he was around here.

* * *

**BACK TO ICHIRAKU'S**

To say that Naruto and Haku were wolfing down the Ramen was a big understatement, they were practically drowning in the tasty substance. It didn't take long for Haku to start enjoying the dish, so pretty soon she was acting like Naruto, Iruka was the only one who seemed to have any manners left, and he was eating it slowly like a normal person. On the outside he was smiling and looking at the two, on the inside, inner Iruka was crying and hoping that these two weren't going to cost him his paycheck.


	5. Drinking

**_Okay everyone this chapter does contain underage drinking...i do not support it at all...but i felt like i needed to put it in...mostly because i needed to put in some filler...and this was the first thing that came to mind._**

**_By the way, IM REMINDING EVERYONE THAT THERE ARE NOW FIVE CHALLENGES ON MY PROFILE...SO PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT._**

**_Please don't criticize the chapter i was a little loopy when i wrote it. I also really suck at putting in drinking scenes._**

**_Oh yeah, and i chose Kiba to kind of be like Rocco for a couple of reasons._**

**_1. he is one of my favorite characters._**

**_2. Rocco has the same hate for cats as Kiba...Demonstrated by that one scene in boondock saints._**

**_3. Kiba acts a lot like him at times._**

**_4. There is really no one else to choose from._**

**_Enjoy the chapter  
_**

* * *

Naruto, Haku and Iruka were still at Ichiraku's ramen stand, however not all of them were happy. I mean sure Naruto, Haku, Teuchi, and Ayame were happy, but Iruka was crying since they had just cost him his paycheck that he just got. Haku had to admit she almost felt sorry for Iruka, but then again the ramen tasted so good that she was unable to think about stuff like that. Naruto decided that he was going to slip some extra money into Iruka's pocket that he got from the mission from wave.

After all it was an A-rank mission, so they pay for It was pretty big, so Naruto was going to be good for awhile. So he figured he could part with a little money so Iruka would have some cash to use if he ever needed it. As for Ayame and Teuchi, well they were obviously happy because they just got a large amount of money from the three customers. They had to admit, if Naruto kept bringing back people from missions that ate as much as him, they would be able to hire more people to keep up with them.

Of course then again, who was the one who was going to bless them with so much good fortune. After all its not like someone was controlling the entire world they live in and was giving them good fortune.

* * *

**(BLOODREDSWORD23 SNEEZES)**

** "Oh! Someone must be talking about me...well in the words of Maito Guy...THAT IS SO YOUTHFUL!" **Bloodredsword23 yelled out in the middle of church, and everyone was giving him a weird look.

* * *

**BACK TO THE STORY**

** "Man thanks Naruto, I swear one of these days were going to have to learn your shadow clone jutsu just to keep up with you." **Ayame said as they closed the store early for the day, as she ran off to go spend the money on whatever the hell she could think of.

**"I have to agree with her on that one, I swear one day your gonna make us pass out from all the cooking." **Teuchi said as he soon ran off after his daughter.

So Haku and Naruto started to walk off, while Iruka was still crying over all of his lost money, of course he had yet to discover the money that Naruto had put in his pocket. For a Chuunin you think they would notice stuff like that. Either way, Naruto had the rest of the day off, so he figured that he needed to do something constuctive, but he soon got an idea and he ran off with Haku trying to keep up.

Apparently he just came up with a great idea, he figured since people in Konoha didn't really believe in God, or at least his god, he was going to build a church. Hell he knew that Konoha was filled with sinners, so why not build a church so they could repent. Sure he may have not liked the people of Konoha, but if anyone needed saving, then it was them.

So he immediately went to random places and stores, he was picking up equipment and he was purchasing small acres of land for the place where he was going to build his church. But he knew that he was going to need help, so he immediately summoned some shadow clones. And well to make a long story short, they got to work on the church as soon as they picked a spot.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Squad Eight**

Squad eight has recently finished another D-rank mission and they were currently taking the devil cat back to the hokage's office so the Daimyo's wife could lose it again. Kiba absolutely hated that mission because due to the fact he was more of a dog person, the cat always scratched him up. Not even his mother could be so brutal in her training as that cat was with its claws. Hinata was just playing with her fingers while Shino was...well being Shino. After all there wasn't much to say due to the fact no information was really know about him.

**"Why the hell do we keep doing this mission?" **Kiba said while Akamaru was growling at the cat.

**"Don't ask me I hate this mission as much as you do...i swear to god the Daimyo's wife should really consider putting a shock collar on the damn cat." **Kurenai said as they all looked at her in surprise that she was actually a little angry.

But all those thoughts were soon thrown out the window when they heard the sound of a hammer on wood. And they all stopped to listen to the sound since they didn't know of any construction that was supposed to be going on in Konoha.

**"What the hell is that?" **Kiba said while even the cat was wondering what that sound was.

**"It's coming from that direction." **Shino said while everyone was amazed that he actually talked for once.

**"Might as well check it out." **Kiba said as the entire group started to follow him, even though Kurenai should have been in the lead.

They walked for about five minutes when they came across something strange. They saw what seemed to be copies of one person trying to build a certain type of building. They had no idea what it was supposed to be, but they all kept looking as the supervisor was yelling at the clones on what they should do. They figured they needed to find out why the guy was building something without them knowing about it, since the ninja were supposed to be informed of any construction project that would effect the village.

**"Hey what the hell is going on here?" **Kurenai said as the man looked up and they didn't recognize who it was.

**"Oh hey Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata, Shino." **The man said as he just chugged down some water.

**"What the? How do you know our names." **Kiba said as he was surprised since he had never met this guy before.

**"Why the hell does everyone keep reacting like that? I go through a little change and people don't recognize me...well look at my cheeks and you'll see who I am." **The man said as they then looked at his cheeks.

And they saw the three lines going across each cheek that resembled whiskers, as they recognized who it was, since only one person in the whole village was known to have those marks.

**"NARUTO!" **They all yelled out in surprise and shock, even Shino was shocked by the change Naruto went through.

**"Bingo! We have ourselves a winner!" **Naruto said with a sarcastic tone as they all continued to stare at him.

**"But...what...WHY DO YOU LOOK DIFFERENT!" **Kiba yelled as he couldn't believe that this was the dead last from the academy.

**"Well, it all started with a certain C-rank mission that turned into an A-rank mission." **Naruto started as they all sat down to listen to what he had to say.

* * *

_** FIVE MINUTES LATER**_

To say Squad 8 was bowled over by the story was an understatement...A HUGE UNDERSTATEMENT. They could not believe that Naruto was now stronger then he was before, nor could they believe that he killed many people, and they definitely couldn't believe that his appearance changed because of a new bloodline given to him by an angel.

**"Are you screwing with us?" **Shino said as he was still a little confused about the whole angels thing.

**"Nope, I'm telling the truth, all that really happened...you want proof...just ask Sasuke or Kakashi." **Naruto said as Hinata decided to say something.

**"W-why can't w-we ask Sakura?" **Hinata asked but then she saw Naruto get a little angry.

**"Because Sakura, not only disobeyed orders, put other people In danger...BUT SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!" **Naruto asked as everyone in the group suddenly became extremely pissed off.

**"WHAT?" **Squad 8 yelled in unison as they couldn't believe Sakura would do that.

**"It's true...she tried to kill me because she couldn't believe that I was stronger then Sasuke! All though I have to admit Sasuke and I are actually good friends now, I mean he is not such a dick after all." **Naruto said as everyone was still pissed off but Kiba let out a sigh of relief.

**"Man, well at least now we don't have to worry about Sasuke being a total dick now...from the way you described him it sounds like he made a huge change in his life." **Kiba said as he was wondering if it was true.

**"Yeah its true, if you want to see it for yourself, me and Sasuke are going out drinking tonight...wanna come?" **Naruto asked as the entire group face faulted. They each had their own reactions.

**"Drinking? At your age?" **Kurenai said in a bit of a scolding matter.

**"Were too young for that." **Shino said in an emotionless voice.

**"U-um...n-no thanks...i-i don't drink." **Hinata said in her usual shy voice.

**"HELL YEAH!" **Kiba said which made Kurenai glare at him.

**"Hey guys look, technically all Ninja are registered as Adults in the system, so technically we ARE allowed to drink." **Naruto said as the group actually considered what he was saying.

**"But if you don't mind...I got some work to do." **Naruto said as he put a hard hat on and got back to work.

**"What are you guys building anyway?" **Kiba said as he had no idea what Naruto was up to.

**"A Church...you know a place of worship." **Naruto said as he got back to work, but then he realized something and ran up to the cat.

**"Oh but before you go...heres a little gift." **Naruto said as they all saw White chakra flow from his finger and into the cat.

**"What did you do to the cat?" **Kurenai said as she noticed that the cat seemed a lot more calm and kind.

**"Basically I made him a lot nicer, plus he will never run away from his owner again." **Naruto said as Kiba practically tackled him in a hug.

**"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" **Kiba yelled as he was so happy that no body would have to do that mission anymore.

**"C-can't b-breath." **Naruto said as Hinata and Shino tried their best to yank Kiba off of him.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Sasuke**

Sasuke had decided that he was gonna pray to God, he figured why not, after all it seemed like a good idea. He had to admit when his entire clan was slaughtered he did not like it one bit, and he stopped believing in any kind of deity. But now Naruto had rekindled that fate as he had come back from the dead on the bridge at wave. Not to mention Sasuke was no longer plagued by the nightmares of that night...so lets just say he owed Naruto big time.

Plus Naruto said that he was gonna take him out drinking tonight, and he had to admit, at his age it sounded like a pretty good idea. So he figured why the hell not, but anyway ignoring that fact he got back to praying as he held his rosary in his hand.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Naruto had met up with Kiba somewhere in the middle of the town, and they were going to Sasuke's place to go pick him up, since they had met a little too early and Kiba had to make sure his mom had no idea where they were going.

**"HEY SASUKE! COME ON!" **Naruto yelled outside Sasukes house as they heard a bunch of crashing noises, and basically a bunch of noises you would hear in a very violent cartoon.

Sasuke opened up the door and he was a little dizzy but he was still fully dressed...thank god.

**"Damn Naruto! You just had to yell when I was putting something on the top shelf didn't you?" **Sasuke said as he was trying to get his feet underneath him.

**"Whoops Sorry about that! But anyway Kiba is coming with us tonight...so what do you say...wanna go drink?" **He said as Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and went with them.

For once, Kiba and Sasuke were actually having a nice conversation, usually they were enemies, but now that Sasuke wasn't acting like an avenger, he was actually a pretty cool guy. So Kiba didn't have a problem with him anymore, in fact Kiba really didn't have a problem with Naruto either. But he could tell that just by the way he looked and acted that Naruto could probably kick his ass now.

They soon arrived at a bar known as THE DRUNKEN LEAF, yeah it wasn't a very creative name but it was the best they could come up with. Of course when they first entered the bar and ordered a bottle of Vodka, the bartender wanted to see some ID. However that changed when he saw the headbands and he immediately brought out a bottle and started pouring shots for the group of three.

* * *

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

** "Hhhhhhey Gggggguys...i don't feel aaaannny different." **Kiba said as he was slurring his words a bit.

**"Maybe we should order more." **Naruto said as he ordered another bottle and the bartender just started pouring the shots again.

**"Yay!" **Sasuke said as he was soon showing a weird grin.

* * *

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

** "Ha!" **Kiba said as he downed another shot since he got into a bit of a drinking contest with Naruto. Right now they were seeing who could handle the most shots.

**"Ha!" **Naruto said as he finished another shot.

**"Dam itttt! Hic" **Kiba said as he was starting to hiccup a little bit, and Sasuke was almost ready to pass out from all the booze he drank.

* * *

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

** "Ohhhhh...mmmmaannnnn...dude...imma so buzzzzzzzed." **Kiba said as he was trying very hard to stay on his feet.

**"Im...sssstill ooookkkkkkaaaayyyyy." **Naruto said as he was downing another shot, turns out that Alcohol didn't affect him as much thanks to the holy chakra.

Sasuke on the other hand, he was close to passing out, so he immediately stopped drinking and watched the two go at it with their drinking contest.

* * *

**TWENTY FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Kiba had finally passed out due to the fact he could not handle as much as Naruto, so Naruto was doing a very stupid drunken victory dance, and a certain woman who uses snakes as weapons was watching the whole thing and was taking photos as Naruto got up on the table and started to dance while taking off his shirt.

Of course some people in the bar including some of the female ninja were also fairly wasted and were giving him dollar bills for the free show.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

** "Ohhh Man what did I do last night?" **Kiba said as he noticed that he was sleeping in his bed at his house.

**"What the? I don't remember walking back here...how did I get here." **Kiba said as he was trying to dull the pain in his head from his hangover.

**"Oooohhhh Kkkkkiba!" **He heard a voice say and he saw his mother and sister standing there with evil looks on their faces.

**"Oh hey...Sis...Mom...whats going on?" **He said as he was a little nervous about what was going on.

**"Oh nothing...were just pissed off that you got drunk last night." **Hana said as the evil grin didn't leave her face.

**"Oh shit...whats my punishment this time? Cleaning the kennels?" **He said while they shook their heads.

**"Oh no! We have something far better!" **They said as they held the lids to two metal garbage cans.

**"OH NO! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" **He yelled only for his head to start throbbing again.

**"NEVER!" **They both said as they started banging the lids together and the pain from his hangover intesified.

**"GGGGGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" **He yelled out as the miner in his head was pounding his skull looking for gold.

* * *

**MEANWHILE WITH SASUKE**

** "Oh man...i am never drinking that much again." **Sasuke said as he decided that he was okay with drinking...but he hated hangovers.

**"Maybe I should wait till I'm older to drink." **He said as he heard a very annoying voice at his door.

**"SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!" **He heard a pink haired girl screech his name as he tried to cover his ears to prevent the pain coming from his head.

**"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!" **He said as he had met his mortal enemy...Sakura's voice.

* * *

**MEANWHILE WITH NARUTO**

** "Damn... I guess that I'm not immune to hangovers...maybe we should only do that if were celebrating or something... I have to admit though...Kiba can really hold his own." **Naruto thought as he heard rustling outside his window.

Little did he know that Zabuza was right outside of his window, and he knew that Naruto had a hangover, so he got a very evil idea, basically he rigged a bunch of pots and pans to crash into each other as soon as Naruto got out of bed. So basically he was in for a lot of pain. But that soon started as soon as Naruto got up and he heard the crashing noises.

**"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" **He said as the pain went to his head.


	6. Waking Up With A Hangover

**_Okay, so i apologize for the short chapter...but i got side tr_acked and i finally got the time to write another chapter...this chapter is kind of boring...but meh...it was all i could muster up at the time. Also i know i kind of rushed through this chapter...along with the whole Sasuke/Ino thing...as for pairings...well who should Hinata be with? **

**Enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

To say that Naruto was in pain right now was an understatement, the beatings he received from the dumb ass villagers as a kid were nothing compared to the hangover he was feeling right now. He had no idea who was behind the trap that caused so many loud noises to go off but whoever it was, was going to pay. After five agonizing minutes, the pain in his head was gone as he saw that there were no more crashing noises. And he thanked god for that, which then lead him to start praying, but not before he took two aspirin for his head. It only dulled the pain a bit but it was better than nothing. But that didn't mean that his head didn't still hurt like a banshee screamed into his ear.

**"Ow...Damn...that hurt...Oh well...I still beat Kiba and Sasuke." **He said as he went to his refrigerator and saw that most of the goods in there were expired.

**"Damn...expired...expired...expired...oh hey whats this?" **He said as he held up what seemed to be a six pack of beer.

_**"I figured you would want something good to drink besides the shitty stuff in your fridge...don't tell Kakashi...Signed Zabuza." **_He read out loud as he noticed that the beer was from Zabuza.

**"Oh well cool...but I can't drink after I just took two aspirin, so I'll save that for later." **He said as he put the six pack back and looked down at his pair of jeans.

**"Wait a second...What the hell?" **He asked himself as he noticed that his Jeans had a ton of money stuffed into them.

**"Where did all this cash come from?" **He said as he started to count it.

**"1000...1100...1200...Damn how the hell did I get this much extra money...wait a second where is my shirt? Better yet...why is my neck covered in lipstick?" **He said as he noticed that his neck was covered in purple lipstick with what seemed to be a snake right next to it.

* * *

**MEANWHILE AT ANKO'S APARTMENT**

Anko was currently looking at all the pictures of Naruto that she had taken the night before since she had taken the night off and was looking to calm her nerves with a little bit of Sake. And wouldn't you know it? One of the people there started to do a drunken strip routine. The sad part was that it was Naruto who was doing it. Sure she knew who he was since he was the kid who was forced to have the Nine Tailed Fox sealed within him. However she never saw him as the fox, in fact they had actually helped each other out on more than one occasion. And now he had transformed himself into one hell of a man, but she was thinking about dating Iruka due to the fact he seemed like a nice guy and wasn't such a douche bag unlike most of the villagers.

**"Either way, I had fun last night...Still I probably shouldn't have kissed his ****neck...oh well blame it on the alcohol...yep just the alcohol...either way I'm selling these photos to some other Kunoichi!" **She said as she was going to keep one for herself.

**MEANWHILE AT KIBA'S HOME**

** "K-Kill...Me...Please." **Kiba was moaning out as he was trying to make the pain from his hangover go away.

**"Sorry, but no...either way Aspirin is in the top shelf in the cupboard...just don't get wasted again." **Tsume and Hana said as they started to walk away from Kiba who was still moaning in pain.

**"Never...again." **He was moaning out as his pain just came back.

* * *

**MEANWHILE AT SASUKE'S HOME**

** "DIE! DIE! DIE" **Sasuke was yelling out as he was firing off rounds at Sakura to get her to run away.

**"SASUKE! WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME!" **She yelled out as she had no idea why Sasuke was so angry with her.

**"JUST GO AWAY!" **He yelled out while ignoring the pain in his head.

She then proceeded to run away in fright as to what her crush may do next. But he was still pissed off and was currently looking for the bottle of aspirin he had laying around. However as it turned out, HE COULD NOT FIND IT ANYWHERE.

**"I don't get it...I rearranged the damn place yesterday...how can I not remember where I put it?" **He asked himself since he knew he had aspirin somewhere.

What he didn't know was that his aspirin bottle was stolen by Sakura the night before when she was trying to loot his place for things he touched, somehow she just stole the aspirin bottle. But either way, If Sasuke found out, lets just say that there would be hell to pay. Unfortunately his two drinking buddies had already gotten their hangovers treated, so he would have to find some way to get rid of the concert in his head. Seriously, it felt like someone was playing really bad music with very bad sounds and timing. So yeah, he was not in a good mood at the time. Of course Sakura was in a shocked but happy mood that she had stolen something from Sasuke and that he payed attention to her.

I think its safe to say that she isn't right in the head...at all. Because no one is that stupid to keep chasing a guy who just tried to shoot you, luckily his aim was off because every time a gun shot sounded off it made his head hurt. If his aim wasn't off...well then she would probably be screwed.

But either way, Sasuke was now trying to find any type of replacement for the aspiring that was missing. And unfortunately he was not having any luck, man is it just me or do hangovers suck ass?

* * *

**BACK AT NARUTO'S HOME**

Naruto's headache had gone down a bit, in his mind he was thanking god that today was his day off from Ninja duty so that way he would have time to focus on other things for the day. Luckily he had bribed Asuma to pick up a couple packs of cigarettes for him so he would have something to help him relax. However Asuma was also jealous that Naruto didn't have to worry about getting any problems from smoking. In his mind that was like a miracle waiting to happen.

But anyway back on track, he realized that his shadow clones probably are close to finished the church since he had received the memories from the ones he had sent to work on it when he went out drinking last night. So he figured that he had a lot of free time for the day, the only problem was that he would have to find something to do for the day. He didn't feel like eating ramen right now, especially since they weren't open yet, he couldn't drink yet, and he didn't really have any other hobbies that he could pursue at the time.

**"Hmmm...Sasuke and Kiba are probably in the same boat I am in...so they won't want to hang out...Hmmm...well...now that I think about it...I should probably get some new weapons so I won't have to rely on the guns all the time." **He said to himself as he put on his black jacket and jeans while ignoring putting on a shirt, and he walked out the door.

* * *

**MEANWHILE WITH SASUKE**

Sasuke was currently feeling better due to the fact he had bought a new bottle of aspirin from one of the stores around Konoha. His head went from being an active coal mine to being very calm and peaceful. And lets just say he was a lot happier then usual, and then there came the current issue at hand. He was currently going to the yamanaka flower shop to go say Hello to Ino, and maybe he would even ask her out. However he would make sure that she was not going to be a fan girl if she was going to go out with him. Because fan girls usually drive guys away, unless of course they were the less crazy ones.

He still couldn't believe how much he had drank last night, hell he couldn't believe it since he barely remembered it. However he was sure that they all did something stupid last night, that much he was sure of. Because his family had a reputation of doing stupid things when they were drunk. Hell he remembered how his father used to drink and then he would show up at the dinner table wearing one of his mothers dresses. Yeah, he remembered that time, that was back when Itachi and him were really close, and at the time they were thinking of ripping their eyes out. There is nothing worse then watching a grown man walk around your house wearing a low cut dress.

However he remembered how his mom took out a camera and took photos of it for later times. He still had those photos around his house, although Itachi destroyed most of them since he didn't want to be reminded of what happened that day. The one thing that could make Itachi shiver in fear were those photographs...who would have guessed.

But anyway, he was right outside the Yamanaka flower shop, and he was wondering how he was going to play this out. Because he figured he didn't want to use some cheesy pick up line that would only backfire in the end. And he definitely didn't want to make himself seem like a man whore. So he just decided to play it cool and act like himself.

**"Hello...welcome to Yamanaka flow...SASUKE!" **Ino said as he spotted Sasuke enter her shop and she suddenly woke up from her boredom induced coma.

**"Hey Ino...How's it going?" **Sasuke said as he went over to the counter and he saw Ino blush a bit.

**"Well...uhm...well not much...haven't gotten much business all day." **She said back as she was wondering why Sasuke had come to visit her.

**"Aw...thats too bad...tell you what how about I buy some of those flowers over there." **Sasuke said back as she was thinking it was too good to be true.

**"Okay yeah sure." **She said as she got him all set up.

**"So who you going to give these to?" **She asked as Sasuke just held them out to her and said one word.

**"You." **He said with a grin on his face.

Ino was now going into crazy mode, on one hand she had Sasuke offering her flowers. On the other hand she could go rub it in Sakura's face that she was getting Sasuke's attention while she wasn't. But in this case all that went out the window after she decided to pull the surprise shy girl act.

**"M-Me...but why me?" **She said as she accepted them even though she had already had them before in her hands.

**"Well...uh...to put it simply...I like you." **Sasuke said as Ino just blushed crimson red and suddenly got a huge grin.

**"HA! TAKE THAT FOREHEAD!" **Ino yelled out as Sasuke coughed and looked at her.

**"However...there is one problem though." **He said as her heart sunk a bit at that.

**"You see...I don't want to date a girl who would date me because of my status...nor do I want them to act like fan girls...Ino...if you want to go out with me...you have to start training seriously." **Sasuke said thinking that it was going to take awhile for her to decide.

**"Okay." **She said very quickly which shocked Sasuke a bit.

**"Wow...that was quick." **He said as she just smiled a bit.

**"Well, to be honest I was going to start taking training seriously...after all I don't want to get killed on my first serious mission now do I?" **Ino said in a know it all voice.

**"Yeah...so uh...what now?" **Sasuke said as Ino face faulted at the situation.

She wasn't really expecting Sasuke to be this nervous around her at all. He always seemed so confident, but when it came to talking to her he could not talk that well, either that or this was the first time he had done something like this. Besides she would get to rub it in Sakura's face, so yeah she was still happy.

* * *

**BACK AT KIBA'S**

Kiba was currently too weak to do anything like stand on his legs right now. So the fact that he had to reach the Aspirin which was in the TOP cupboard was a real pain in the ass. So basically he was dragging himself through the house by using his arms since he couldn't bother to use his legs. So he was basically like a guy with two broken legs trying to reach a light switch. And Akamaru couldn't fetch it for him because he was currently out of the house going to take a leak on a tree. Yeah basically Kiba was not having a good time. And to make matters worse his sister and his mother were yelling out that he could do it. While they were just making his headache worse and pissing him off.

Yeah today was definitely a living HELL.


	7. Walking Around The Village

**_Okay, so i think i have a system as to how to update my stories, basically i will try and update it based on the date that i last updated the story, anyway i think that the chapters from now on will probably be somewhere around 2000 words per chapter give or take. Anyway so yeah i decided it was time for another update, so enjoy the chapter. Oh and one more thing, i still have challenges on my profile that are up for grabs...So please check them out...I don't know how many times i have said that._  
**

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

Naruto was currently walking down the street to go to the weapons shop. And since he was only wearing a jacket with no shirt, he was starting to get the attention of all of the local women, young and old. He had to admit, he hated the feeling of being watched like a piece of meat. And for some reason they didn't recognize who he was, but he had to admit he liked the feeling of not meeting any glares on the way to any store he was going to. The village had actually stopped being such dick heads to him ever since he became a ninja, not to mention the fact they were afraid that he knew some jutsu that could kill them.

Truth is, he could care less about the villagers, Gabriel told him that most of them were already on their way to hell with the way they treated him. So all in all, he was glad that they were getting a fate that was deserving of their past sins. Plus he noticed how most of the people who were usually glaring at him were the ones who were looking at him with lust in their eyes. In response he glared a them with an icy cold glare, and they grew scared and ran away. He soon found himself in front of one of the weapons shops where one of his few friends worked.

**"Yeah hi...welcome to...Oh hey Naruto!" **TenTen said as she suddenly was in a better mood than before.

**"Hey TenTen, wait a second, how were you able to recognize me so quickly? No one else has." **Naruto said as TenTen rolled her eyes and pointed to his face.

**"You may have changed your looks, but you still have the whisker marks on your face, and only one person has whisker marks on their face in this whole village." **She said as she rubbed her finger over the marks.

**"Hey easy, those marks are sensitive." **Naruto said while he had to admit he got a ticklish feeling.

**"Anyway, glad to see that you finally got rid of that bright orange jumpsuit...I swear if I had to look at it any longer I would have gouged out my own eyes." **TenTen said as Naruto sweatdropped.

**"Jeez, was the Jumpsuit THAT bad?" **Naruto said, he knew it wasn't exactly the best choice for shinobi clothing, but he didn't know that people hated it that much.

**"Yeah it was, it's almost as bad as seeing my sensei and my team mate hug each other while wearing green spandex." **She said as she shivered at the thought, and then she noticed that Naruto was holding an orange book she was reading...and thought she had hidden.

**"Huh, I didn't know you read this stuff." **Naruto said as TenTen blushed and sliced the book with a Kunai and tried to defend herself.

**"I DON'T! I uh...was about to burn it!" **TenTen said as she quickly used a small fire jutsu to burn the book.

**"Oooookkkkkayyyy...anyway I'm looking for some new weapons." **Naruto said as TenTen suddenly remembered why he was here in the first place.

**"Well, what you looking for?" **TenTen asked as she was writing down any details he might mention.

**"Well, First I'll need something I can use in close combat, but something longer and bigger than a kunai...also I'll need something that I can hide in a boot, sort of like a spare knife...also I'll need something that I would be able to hide on my leg." **Naruto said as he listed off the details.

**"Is this something you saw in a movie?" **TenTen asked as she looked at the details.

**"Uh no." **Naruto said even though he had indeed gotten the idea from watching a movie.

**"Yeah, sure you didn't, anyway I'll see what I can do." **TenTen asked as she walked to the back of the store where they kept their armory.

Naruto while he was waiting was currently taking apart his pistol and putting it back together again in record time. Apparently he had made a hobby out of doing that repeatedly. Sometimes when he couldn't sleep at night he would either talk to the nine tailed fox, take apart his pistol and put it back together, or sometimes clean it while he was wearing a blindfold. Either that or he was most likely going to eat ramen, even though he told himself that he wasn't going to eat it as much anymore. He still had problems getting over his addiction of the tasty substance.

In the back of the store, you could hear the sounds of weapons being examined and tested before TenTen actually came out with a couple of things that could be useful to Naruto. Or course there were also scrolls and books on how to use the weapons properly.

**"Okay, I got some things that seem to fit your style." **She said as Naruto started to look through the stuff.

**"Okay, so what do we got here?" **Naruto asked since he still wasn't sure what the name of the weapons were.

**"Well we got a Nodachi right here...as well as some scrolls on some sword styles." **She said as she pointed the stuff out.

**"And we also got some stuff right here on stealth and assassination, since you still don't seem to know much about that." **TenTen said as Naruto grinned sheepishly.

**"And right here is a combat knife that will fit in a boot...like you asked." **TenTen said while handing him the knife.

**"Also here is a knife that can easily be strapped to the leg, also it is made out of the same material that I used in the nodachi, so it definitely will be solid and sharp" **She pointed out as Naruto started to take the gear.

**"Okay, so I got this and that, how much do I owe you." **Naruto said as TenTen counted the money in her head.

**"About 2000 ryo." **TenTen said as he payed for it and he left the store.

**"See ya next time." **Naruto said as TenTen pulled out another copy of the orange book she was reading.

**"Okay, now that hes gone and I can catch on my reading." **TenTen said as she started to get a nosebleed from reading it.

**"HA I KNEW YOU READ THAT STUFF!" **Naruto said as he had stuck his head around the corner to see that she was reading the book.

**"DAMN IT! GET OUT OF HERE!" **TenTen said as she threw a kunai at him.

The whole time he was running away laughing at TenTen. And on the inside he was also surprised that she was actually a pervert. However TenTen was not happy that Naruto had discovered her secret. And she would make sure that he would not tell people about it. Otherwise it would kind of ruin her reputation. But as for now, she continued to read the book.

* * *

**KIBA'S POV**

** "HA! I have finally got it!" **Kiba said as he had finally gotten a hold of the bottle of aspirin that he had spent his entire morning trying to reach.

**"Finally! My hangover will be cured!" **Kiba said while trying to keep his excitement down.

Right now he was starting to feel what Sir Edmund Hillary felt when he climbed Mount Everest. Except the only difference was that Kiba had no idea who Sir Edmund Hillary was, not to mention that he had conquered something that was only about six feet off the ground. But all in all it was a big achievement for him.

**"Ha! Finally I will...No..." **Kiba said as he held up the bottle and took a closer look at the label.

And his eyes widened in horror as he realized that what he had gotten was not the aspirin, but instead was a bottle of laxatives.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **He yelled out but his pain intensified from his headache.

He then started to climb up to the cabinet again as he was wipeing away tears as he tried to find the bottle of aspirin. Which was not an easy feat since they had a large medicine cabinet filled with dog medicine and human medicine. All in all, Tsume and Hana were watching him the entire time as they were laughing at his pain.

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV**

Sasuke was currently being walked around Konoha by Ino. After all, since they were technically dating now, she would need to teach him how to actually take a girl out on a date. And basically here is some it was going so far. He would have an easier time learning a new fire jutsu than figuring out how women worked.

_**"I swear, I am having trouble figuring this whole thing out...not even Iruka's tests in the academy were this hard!" **_Sasuke thought as Ino and him stopped by one of the waterfalls near the village.

**"I think you know how to swim right?" **Ino said with a smile as Sasuke nodded his head.

**"Good!" **She said as she started to take off her shirt.

**"Woah! Woah! Woah!" **Sasuke said as he was about to make her put her cloths back on. Until he realized that she was wearing a swim suit underneath.

**"Oh! I forgot to tell you that I was wearing a suit under neath this!" **Ino laughed at Sasuke's blushing face.

**"Oh...Uh...I don't have one?" **Sasuke said as Ino got a good idea.

**"Then swim in the nude." **Ino said with a flirty tone.

The end result was Sasuke blushing so much that he eventually passed out in the way that would make a certain Hyuuga look like she was the most courageous person ever.

**"Hmm...Maybe I overdid it...well, maybe next time I'll just give him these first." **She said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of trunks with the Uchiha symbol on it.

**"Oh well, might as well wake him up." **Ino said as she splashed water on Sasuke as he woke up.

* * *

**ZABUZA'S POV**

Zabuza was currently walking around Konoha with his own personal Anbu escort following him. He had to admit, some of the Anbu he was actually starting to enjoy hanging out with. It turned out that one day when they were following him, that he invited them for a drink when they got off duty. The end result was a drunken Anbu team passing out on the floor of the Drunken leaf as Zabuza laughed his ass off. He hadn't seen Haku lately since she had some paperwork and such to fill out before she could officially become a chunin of the leaf village.

Plus not to mention was that she still had to find an apartment to live at. But then again he did too, but the point was that he was currently looking for a place that wouldn't mind having him as a tenant. Of course he knew that one Crazy weapons girl didn't have a problem with him. But then again she was a weapon's girl so of course she wouldn't mind him being in the village. But so far, every single apartment complex he had been too so far had either been been too scared of him, or thought he would ruin business.

Usually he would be cool with people being afraid of him, but due to the fact that this was supposed to be his new village and home. He was starting to get really annoyed at the little fact that he was a A-class missing ninja. But seriously, how the hell did Civilian's get their hands on a bingo book in the first place. I mean seriously, do they take the time to read about people who might be a potential danger to them in the future or something?

Whatever they did, it was starting to piss Zabuza off. Because for the last two days he had been sleeping on the couch at Kakashi's apartment and he had to admit. He did not like the idea of having to live with another dude, especially if they had tried to kill each other before.

But then that was when he remembered that he forgot to ask the landlord at Naruto's apartment complex about staying there. He then smacked himself for not thinking of that earlier and decided to run towards that district. Although he still had to find out where Haku was getting an apartment, however he had a pretty good idea of who SHE might be living with.

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

Naruto suddenly sneezed for no apparent reason as he also got a shiver down his spine as if someone was going to castrate him for no apparent reason. But he just ignored it for now and continued to make his way back to his apartment. After all he still had to train for the day, not to mention that after this day was over, it would probably be back to the same old D-ranks. Which in his opinion was a living hell for any genin or pretty much any Ninja who was unfortunate enough to get stuck doing one. But he also remembered that Sakura was being punished by doing one of the most horrible D-ranks known to man.

Patrolling the Konoha sewers and getting rid of any dead rats or any thing that might be a problem for the village. He remembered how that was the worst fate for anyone who had pissed off the Hokage. That was one of the two major punishment missions that the Hokage made someone do. The second one was having to clean out an entire bathroom from a restaurant that was well known for serving food that would make you sick to your stomach and would make you throw up all over the bathroom.

The only reason people kept going there was because the food tasted good when they ate it, but it always tasted bad when it came back up. So all in all, Naruto was happy that Karma had finally caught up to Sakura and that she was finally getting what she deserved. He could only imagine her suffering now as she was cleaning out the sewers. So he just started to walk with a smile on his face and he started whispering a tune to himself as he walked back to his apartment.


	8. Cleaning The Apartment And Sinner Sense

**_So i finally got around to updateing this damn story again, you have no idea how much of a pain in the ass this story has been lately, but i am sorry for making you guys wait so long for another chapter._**

**_Anyway, there is a new challenge on my profile, for those of you guys who are deadliest warrior fans, that the challenge may catch your interest._**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter  
**

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

Naruto had arrived at his apartment as he got out his key that had a small Pakkun key chain hanging off of it. He still didn't know where he got the key chain he just knew that he always had it with him. Although he expected that he might have got it from Kakashi since he was the one who had the Ninja Dogs summon. So all in all he was the most likely suspect out of his team. I mean how hard could it be to figure out.

The only reason it wouldn't be the other two people on his team would be for one main reason. For Sakura, well she hated him for absolutely no reason and would never get him anything. And if she did get him anything it was likely to be something in poor condition. At times, Sakura reminded him of the people who would never sell him anything when he was a kid. But who knows? Maybe now that he had the holy chakra he could cleanse their thoughts a bit so they could see their mistake. But anyway, plus Sakura was a cruel pink banshee who had a cold storage shed where she hid her heart.

As for Sasuke, well where could he begin? First off, Sasuke only started to act like a regular person about a week ago. So yeah it was obvious that he couldn't have gotten it for him. Mostly because before Sasuke started to act like a regular teenager, he was brooding over everything, sure he lost his whole clan. But it wouldn't kill you to smile once in a while or socialize at times. So yeah Sasuke was also out of the question. And he was absolutely sure that no one outside of the team had gotten him the key chain.

So yeah Kakashi was the only person left who probably gave him the key chain. So yeah he was done thinking about that. Besides he had more important things to do. He was going to clean out his apartment today because now it was covered in dirty clothes, and most recently beer cans and a couple of empty packs of cigarettes. It was a good thing that Naruto could not be affected by the hazards of both of the products. Otherwise he might have screwed up his lungs by now. So the only thing he was doing now was cleaning the place up...then he would probably go get some ramen or something.

He started off by throwing all of his dirty clothes into a corner so he could come through with the broom while he sprayed some air freshener into the air so it didn't smell like crap. Which he was confused about since he couldn't remember when he got a cat or a dog. But yet he found food bowls and such scattered around the apartment. Seriously, it was amazing the stuff you could find when cleaning out your home. But still, he also didn't like to do it. Mostly because his apartment was always filled with surprises that he would prefer to keep hidden.

"OW!" He said as he stubbed his toe on something.

"What the heck did I hit?" He said as he picked up something.

"A Dagger? When did I get this?" He asked as he looked at the dagger that had some sort of Celtic design on it.

"Oh hey a note." He said as he noticed that there was indeed a note tied to it.

"_I figured you would need a close quarters weapon when you can't use your guns...have fun." _The note said as he smiled at the note.

"It was probably Gabriel or one of those angels." He said as he put the dagger on his belt.

It took him at least three hours to get the entire apartment cleaned out. But in the end it was worth it, it was almost like some neat freak had cleaned the house for him. And better yet he now knew where he kept all his books, seriously before they were just hiding under a load of laundry that he didn't do. Now if most people were to look at Naruto, they would say that he hated reading. The truth was that he absolutely loved reading, but the villagers always took everything he liked away. So it was better to pretend to hate something than openly announce that you like it.

"Okay, now what should I do?" He asked himself as he looked around his apartment.

* * *

**MEANWHILE WITH KIBA**

"I...hate life." Kiba said as he finally managed to get the bottle of aspirin that had been teasing him ever since he tried to cure his hangover.

"But at least, I got this now." He said as he took the LAST aspirin out of the bottle.

"Only one? Damn." He said as he got some water and downed the pill.

"Well its better than nothing, hell for all I know there could have been none in that bottle...so what do I do now? Oh I know...pass out and take a nap." He said as he collapsed on the floor.

"_Yeah, just sleep it off." _He told himself as he started to sleep like a baby.

* * *

**MEANWHILE WITH SASUKE**

"Wow, today was pretty good." Sasuke said to himself as he was walking back from hanging out with Ino.

He had to admit, he was in a very good mood, sure his hangover was a pain in the ass, but he got over it. And now he had just spent the evening with his new girlfriend, who surprisignly wasn't as crazy as everyone thought.

"Why the hell was I being a broody douche bag before? Why didn't I actually live a little? Oh well, can't change that, the only thing to do now is...train...live...drink...wait...when did I start to like drinking? Oh God damn it Naruto! You made me an alcoholic!" Sasuke said as he yelled that out in the middle of the street.

"Oh, yeah, I probably shouldn't have yelled that out just now...oh well...back to the compound, I should still have some tomatoes left over." Sasuke said as he started to hum and walk back to his home.

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

Naruto was currently throwing knives at a board in his apartment. He obviously could not think of anything else to do at the time, so he was trying to find a way to entertain himself for the day. Seriously the personality changes that came with his transformation had caused him to get bored too easily. A moment ago when he was bored he started firing a hand gun in the air randomly because he got bored with standing around.

"God, I should find a different hobby." He said as he threw another throwing knife at his knife board.

"Seriously, I am considering taking D ranks now I'm so bored, that would be better than sitting around here all day driving myself crazy...GAAAHHH!" He yelled out as he punched a wall.

"Maybe Kiba or Sasuke will want to hang out." He said as he put on a jacket and grabbed his keys, as well as taking a hand gun with him while placing the celtic dagger in his boot.

"Well, here we go." He said as he walked out the door while grabbing his rosary on the way out.

* * *

**KIBA'S POV**

"Uhhggg, where am I?" Kiba asked as he woke up from his nap on the hard wood floor.

"This is a soft pillow." He said as he grabbed something that he was using as a pillow.

"Huh? What the hell kinda jacket is this?" He asked as he looked at the leather jacket.

It had the design of a Dog skull on it, and for some reason it seemed very familiar. But he knew that he had never seen it before.

"Weird, where have I seen this damn thing before?" He asked as he was confused as to what the jacket was.

* * *

_**(If you have read my other stories, you should know where the jacket is from.)**_

Kiba than got up and cracked his back, he had surprisingly enjoyed his nap on the floor. So he decided to try and do that more often. Especially since his hangover had now disappeared, but he still told himself that he wasn't going to try and drink that much again. But knowing him and the other guys who he went drinking with last night, there would come a time where they would go out to the bar again, but hopefully they wouldn't totally go crazy again. And maybe Naruto wouldn't start stripping In the middle of the bar again.

He may not have been awake for the whole thing, but he did manage to see a few bits and pieces of Naruto being tipped by a bunch of single women in the bar. Its too bad, in another time and another world that could have been him. Man, doesn't it suck how things turn out?

Especially when some guys just get all the luck, and some guys end up in the corner by themselves with a storm cloud over their heads. Wait, what the hell was he even saying? Why was he acting all moody all of a sudden? Did Sasuke's old emo attitude somehow find a way to bond with his soul. Nah, there is no way that would happen, that would just be ridiculous.

After all, what kind of a person would come up with an idea that stupid? An Emo personality somehow bonds with someone that does not fit the profile at all. That was clearly only used by authors who could not find any other way to lengthen the story in some way.

* * *

_**(BLOODREDSWORD23 SNEEZES)**_

"Why do I keep insulting myself in all these stories?" I said as I looked at the new page I was typeing.

"Well, it is technically true, its too bad I'm too stubborn to abandon these stories...oh well." I said as I continued to type a little more into the word processor.

* * *

**BACK IN THE STORY**

"Huh that was weird, it felt like I spaced out for a second." Kiba said as he shook his head.

Kiba than put on the jacket that he had just picked up the floor. He still had no idea where it came from, I mean where could someone possibly find a jacket like the one he found just out of thin air. After all, stuff just didn't appear as if it was summoned by some crazy ass kid in another world.

_**(MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER TIME, ANOTHER WORLD)**_

"Hey guys have you seen my jacket?" Kiba asked as he was looking everywhere for his favorite leather jacket.

"Nah, Haven't seen your jacket anywhere Kibble." Joey said as he tuned a guitar.

"Damn it, where the hell did it go?" Kiba said as he continued to look for it.

_**BACK TO THE STORY**_

* * *

_**ZABUZA'S POV**_

Zabuza was walking around with Kakashi through the village, for some reason, all the children were afraid to go near him. Of course, the giant sword on his back was probably a very intimidating factor. He noticed that there were also some women who were dressed up like hookers. He didn't really feel comfortable in that area, especially since Kakashi practically loved this district.

The only reason Zabuza was with Kakashi at the time was because he still was not allowed out of the sight of a registered Jonin of Konoha. But he hated the fact that Kakashi seemed to be basking in the attention of all the women looking in his direction. What made it worse was that the bookstore where Kakashi bought all his porn was in this district, but it was at the far end, so the only thing that was keeping him there was Kakashi.

"Geez, Kakashi can't we get out of here already?" Zabuza asked not feeling comfortable with his current surroundings.

"Awww, does the big bad demon of the mist feel bad surrounded by women?" Kakashi teased as Zabuza glared at him.

"When the women are prostitutes yeah...i swear Kakashi, someone has to get you off of that train of lust you are on." Zabuza said as he thought of how LUST was one of the seven deadly SINS.

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

"My sinner senses are tingling!" Naruto yelled out as he pulled out his handgun.


	9. Planning Revenge And Kakashi's Paranoid

_**Okay, i was in the mood to update this story, so here is the new chapter. Also i have a new challenge on my profile, so anyone who is interested in takeing it, please PM me, i really want some people to take these challenges. Anyway here is the new chapter.**_

___**Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was trying to figure out why his Sinner sense had suddenly gone off, well, thats what he called it now since it just popped in at random times. And for some reason every time it did pop up, there was always someone who was either committing a sin, or was doing something unforgivable. Either way it worked the same way. He also was walking to Sasuke's compound since he obviously didn't have anything else to do. He was just hoping that Sasuke was doing okay ever since that little escapade at the bar last night. After all, a teenage body was not made for holding that much alcohol, so if anything, the resulting hangover that Sasuke must have gotten must have sucked.

Of course, than there was also Kiba who drank a lot more than Naruto thought he drank. Of course, his memory of that night was a little fuzzy, but either way, its not like something bad could have happened...right? So Naruto was currently playing with a knife as he walked to Sasuke's house. He had to admit, even though he had a hangover, he felt better than he has ever felt in his life. He assumed it had to do with the fact that he had a god like chakra flowing in his system. But no, no matter what it was like nothing could ruin his mood.

"NARUTO!" Well, almost nothing.

Because at that moment, the pink haired banshee that goes by the name of Sakura appeared with a pissed off look on her face. Why did she have to show up when he was in such a good mood? Did he do something to piss off God or something? He didn't understand why he had to deal with her right now.

"Is there a problem Sakura?" He asked as calmly and innocently as he could. Even though you could tell he was in no mood for bullshit.

"It's your fault that I got stuck doing that stupid D-Rank! I should pummel you into the ground!" She said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Oooohh...I am so scared...hey everyone! Sakura thinks she can beat me up! What do you think she is going to do! Faint on me!" He said as everyone laughed, even the ones who hated Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto!" She said as she swung her fist back.

Now that was just a bad idea, she was telegraphing her moves, it was like watching someone swing a large pole at you, you could easily dodge it and counter attack. And that is exactly what Naruto did. He dodged under her and pulled his fist back. He charged it with holy chakra and punched her right in the face. The next thing that everyone knew was that she was sent flying back into a run down shack.

"Oh crap! I didn't mean to put that much into that punch!" He said as he ran forward into the shack.

"Hey Sakura...you okay?" He asked as he looked at her unconscious form.

"I...love...rats." She mumbled in her sleep.

"Oh crap...I think I may have broken her...this is not good! I better get out of before the Anbu see me!" He said as he took off in a sprint.

Luckily the amount of Holy chakra that he had channeled had somehow worked its way into the group of civilians that were watching. Which made them completely forget about the entire even that had just happened, however it also caused them to forget what they were doing. So they were all walking around wondering what they were supposed to be doing.

* * *

**WITH SASUKE**

"I swear, if that pink haired banshee ever steals my bottle of aspirin again, I will hang her by her hair!" Sasuke said as he had to go out and buy another bottle of aspirin...which in turn made him buy some even more powerful pain killers.

"Man, is there anything that can make this day a little better?" He asked as he suddenly heard a knocking on his door.

"Go away Sakura!" He yelled out at the door, but another voice spoke up.

"It's not Sakura." The voice said as he walked towards the door.

"Than who is it?" He asked as he looked out the peephole in the door.

"It's Naruto...open up man." Naruto said as Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Thank God." He said as he welcomed Naruto in.

"Yeah, So what was with yelling out Sakura's name?" Naruto asked as he sat down on Sasuke's couch.

"She came by earlier when I still had a hangover and yelled at the top of her lungs." He said as Naruto cringed.

"You think thats bad? Zabuza set up a trap that would create a bunch of noise when I woke up." He said as they suddenly heard more knocking at the door.

"Go away Sakura!" Sasuke yelled out as Naruto stopped him.

"That's not Sakura...I...Accidentally knocked her out on the way over here." Naruto said as Sasuke chuckled.

"Thank god...that might get her to stop yelling all the time." Sasuke said as he looked towards the door.

"Hey guys, its Kiba!" Kiba's voice rang out as they walked toward the door.

"Hey Kiba...how you doing?" Naruto asked as they all sat down on the couch.

"Well, I had a shitty morning, other than that I am all fine and dandy." He said as they looked at him with a understanding look.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what had made his morning so bad. Anyone who woke up with a hangover was bound to have a horrible morning. Unless of course you were one of those crazy people who enjoyed pain. But either way, they were pretty sure why he didn't like the way he woke up.

"So what happened this morning?" Sasuke said as he looked at the two of them.

"I woke up with a hangover, so my mother and sister started banging two trash can lids together." Kiba said as they cringed.

"That sucks man, why would someone do that to someone willingly?" Sasuke and Naruto asked at the same time as Kiba just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it was probably my punishment for drinking too much last night...I swear I am never going to drink that much again." Kiba said as Naruto shook his head.

"Kiba...most Shinobi say that, but they can never commit to it, there will be a day when they drink so much that they wake up with a hangover that is ten times worse than the ones we woke up with...so chances are you will probably end up drinking that much again one day or another." Naruto said as both Sasuke and Kiba groaned.

"Ten times worse? If I ever wake up with something like that...just shoot me." Sasuke said as Kiba agreed with him.

"No way...I still need you two! Oh! That reminds me, Kiba does Hinata still have a crush on me?" He asked as Kiba nodded.

"Well, I think you should try and ask her out one time." Naruto said as Kiba sputtered.

"Me? But..I.." He said but Naruto cut him off.

"Come on, I know you have a crush on her...and I am kinda...seeing someone right now...so it would be a little hard for her to accept that, unless you start to date her." Naruto said as Kiba blushed.

"But...what if she says no?" Kiba asked as Naruto shrugged.

"Never hurts to try now does it?" He said as Kiba nodded.

"Okay, I'll try and do it...what about Sasuke?" Kiba asked as Sasuke grinned.

"I'm actually dating Ino right now, So I already have a girlfriend." Sasuke said as Kiba grinned.

"Man, I bet that pissed Sakura off when you told her that!" Kiba laughed out as both Sasuke and Naruto remained silent at that.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Kiba asked as they both shook their heads.

"Oh this is perfect!" Kiba said as he started to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Naruto said as he was wondering what Kiba was going to do.

"I'm gonna go break the news to Sakura!" He said as they both stopped him.

"Are you crazy?" They both said as they restrained her from going out the door.

"No! I am just looking for revenge against her!" Kiba said as they both looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" They both asked as they looked at him.

Kiba waited for them to get off him, he than stood up and dusted himself off as he cleared his throat. Apparently back when they were still academy students, Sakura's constant screeching had always managed to hurt his and Akamaru's ears, so he figured that if he told Sakura that Sasuke was dating Ino, that would completely destroy her. She would live with the fact that her rival had beaten her in the race for Sasuke! Oh he could just imagine her tear soaked face now!

"So as you can see...thats why I want to tell her." Kiba said as he finished his explanation.

"Okay...I can see why you want to do that...but its still risky for Ino if Sakura goes crazy." Sasuke said as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on! Think it through, Sakura beat the hell out of Naruto every day in class for being nice to her...and Sasuke...she yelled at you when you had a hangover and she constantly stalks and annoys the hell out of you!" Kiba said as they suddenly ran the scenario through their heads.

"Your right...lets crush her!" Naruto said as Sasuke stood up.

"You know what? You guys are right! Why am I getting so worried over this? Ino can defend herself from Sakura! And chances are that Sakura won't be able to hurt us anyway...LETS DO IT!" Sasuke said as they all pumped their fists in the air.

They than decided that they would crush Sakura by telling her the news about Sasuke and Ino. They all knew that Sakura hated Ino with a fiery passion because they both liked Sasuke, and they became rivals for his love when they were still young. But now that Ino had actually managed to date Sasuke, Sakura could no longer claim that Sasuke was her true love. After all, Sasuke had no interest in Sakura at all, she was loud, rude and she was obsessive. In his opinion, he did not like those qualities at all.

Sure Ino may have had those qualities at one time, but she grew out of those. So now Sasuke only had problems with Sakura. So they sat down and planned on how they were going to ruin Sakura's day by telling her the good news. Well, good news for them, but bad news for Sakura. Oh, Kiba could just taste revenge on his tongue already.

* * *

**WITH ZABUZA**

Zabuza was relieved to finally get out of that district of Konoha that Kakashi just seemed to be obsessed with. Seriously! He couldn't stand being around that many women who looked like they might be carrying some sort of STD! Sure he was attracted to women, but not women who threw themselves at you on the street. He didn't say why Kakashi enjoyed being around this place.

"Seriously Kakashi, I swear if this keeps going on...that one Genin of yours is going to kill you." Zabuza said as Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Who Naruto? No...he wouldn't kill me! I'm his sensei!" Kakashi said with an eye smile as Zabuza shook his head.

"He rids the world of evil...and this place is kind of a district of sin...what do you think that equals?" Zabuza said as Kakashi smiled.

"Oh I don't think he would do that to Konoha! Well...at least not to the people who mistreated him...but everyone mistreated him...oh crap!" Kakashi said as he suddenly realized what Zabuza was implying.

"Please tell me he won't destroy the red light district! I love this place!" Kakashi said as Zabuza sighed.

"Kakashi, there are times where I am ashamed to know you." Zabuza said as he walked further away.

"Hey I'm being serious here! This is the only place I can get my books!" Kakashi said as he caught up with Zabuza.

"You know it wouldn't hurt you to try and read a different book that wasn't a porn novel." Zabuza said as Kakashi sighed.

"We don't know that! What if someone put a paper bomb in a regular book!" Kakashi said as Zabuza just looked at him with a 'are you serious?' face.

"Your joking right?" Zabuza said as Kakashi shook his head.

"Kami, your paranoid...you should really see a therapist sometime." Zabuza said as they walked out of the red light district.


	10. Drug Dealers

_**Okay, So I finally decided to try and update this story as best as I could, to be honest I'm not sure how good this chapter will be, and also I'm kind of having trouble with it either way, but I remember my New Year's resolution, and I realize that I have to update this, I have to! So I am going to try, but at the same time I am listening to Yoda, who once said "Do or do not, there is no try"**_

_**Dang it this is going to be complicated, anyway here is the new chapter**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

Naruto was walking with Sasuke through the red light district of Konoha. He had done some research on this place. And he realized that it was filled with crime, the streets were full of prostitutes, and there was always a rape happening every five minutes. Even worse were the murders, ever since the Uchiha police force was wiped out. Crime had gone up in this area, and no one could stop anything. Sure eventually they were arrested by Anbu, but the offenders always had a good lawyer, so they got out on bail. And it pissed Naruto off to no end. And since he was sent by God to wipe out evil, that was what he was going to do. But only for the people who could not be redeemed. The prostitutes could eventually be forgiven, but the murderers and rapists died tonight.

"You sure about this Sasuke?" Naruto said as Sasuke nodded.

"For years I've just ignored this place, but now that I'm not an emotionless dickhead anymore, I can't stand to look at it." He said as they came across an abandoned building, which based on what some Anbu told them, was where a group of drug dealers often showed up to do business.

"Okay you got your weapons?" Naruto said as Sasuke nodded.

"Check." He said back

"Ammo?"

"Check."

"Mask?"

"Check."

"Rope?" Naruto asked and Sasuke sighed.

"Name one thing your gonna need a stupid fucking rope for." Sasuke said as he didn't understand why Naruto brought it along.

"Oh come on, there is always a use for rope." He said as Naruto punched a hole in the side of the wall, which opened up to the air vents of the building.

"Bullshit." Sasuke said as he put on his mask and crawled up into the vent after Naruto.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

A horde of drug dealers were all sitting around a shipment of crates from Snow country, they were some of the most wanted criminals in Konoha, Kiri, and Suna, they had been using this building in Konoha as a rendezvous point for years. It was so easy for them to sneak past village security too. After all, for some reasons, while the gates were guarded, there was a certain spot along the Konoha wall that was not heavily protected, and they had paid off the gaurds there so that they would not report any incidents going on there. Of course, the Anbu of Konoha still had not figured this out yet, they knew this place was a drug center. But they could never quite catch the criminals in the act, and when they tried to, they were never there.

Because every time the Anbu got a tip, someone else in the district would warn the criminals that the Anbu were coming and to hide their shipment. It had been working for years. But however, today there was a problem.

"Where is the rest of it?!" One of the Konoha gang members yelled as they looked at the small shipment.

"This is all there is, take it or leave it." The Suna member said as the Kiri guy came in.

"We have customers to satisfy! How the hell are we supposed to do that when you give us a meager supply of this low quality shit!" The Kiri gang member said as he had been a drug dealer from years, and he knew what was good and what was shit.

"Well, maybe if we didn't get picked off by some of your ninja on the way here, maybe we wouldn't have this problem, this was the only stuff we could sneak past without getting caught, look you either take it or leave it, and I take my business elsewhere." Suna said as he was the main drug supplier there.

"Look, All I'm saying is that I need more, do you know how long this stuff will last? We have prostitutes who constantly come in for a fix, now how the hell can we keep supplying them and our other customers? We'll run out quickly, and for all we know our customers could be killed by the withdrawals, and we could lose business, do you see what I am saying?!" Mr. Konoha said as the Suna guy sighed.

"Okay how about this, I have another shipment coming in from snow country, some of the finest stuff we got, if you can send some of your men to escort them here disguised as Shinobi, we could end up having a lot more here...do we have a deal?" Mr. Suna said Mr. Kiri and Konoha gave it a quick thought.

"Deal, but it better be as high quality as you say...or there will be consequences." He said as they all shook hands.

"Hey boys, get in here!" Mr. Konoha and Kiri yelled as three of their goons came out to help get their share of the drugs.

* * *

**With Naruto and Sasuke**

"Great, looks like there are more of them than we thought." Naruto said as Sasuke was currently grunting dragging the rope.

"Why the hell am I the one dragging this stupid rope?!" Sasuke yelled quietly.

"Shut up! You know we are doing some serious shit here!" Naruto whispered back at him in an angry tone.

"I swear to god Naruto, when you told me about your quest against evil, you didn't mention that I was going to be your bus boy." Sasuke yelled back.

"Will you shut up!" He said as he hit him over the head with the butt of the gun.

"OW!" Sasuke yelled as he attacked Naruto back.

"You mother-" He said as they started to punch and wrestle each other in the air vent.

And for those of you who remember this scene from Boondock Saints...well...what happened next was pretty self explanatory. They both stopped as they heard the vent start to creak.

"OH SHIT!" They both yelled as they fell through the vent.

* * *

**Third person pov**

"What the hell?!" Mr. Konoha had said as they saw two people dressed in black fall through the roof of the building.

"Kill them!" Mr. Suna yelled as he could tell they were spying on them, and based on their clothing, they were trained Ninja...hanging on a rope.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled as both Sasuke and him pulled out their pistols and started to fire.

Now luckily, even though they both only had one pistol, since they were just common thugs using swords and kunai knives, there was not much of a challenge. Plus the fact that there were only three thugs per gang members, so that was 12 people to kill, but there were two of them, so that was six people per person.

The thugs didn't even stand a chance, before they knew it, all of the gansters were laying down on the ground. And that was also when Sasuke took out a kunai knife and cut the rope.

"Holy shit." Sasuke said as he looked around at the bodies.

"That...That...was easy." Naruto said as he looked up and grinned.

"Hey Sasuke." He said as Sasuke turned to face him.

"What?" He asked as Naruto was holding the rope.

"Name one thing your gonna need a stupid fucking rope for!" Naruto said in Sasuke's voice as he just laughed.


	11. Another Mission

**Hey everybody, Once again I am trying to update the other stories, the reason being is because I feel like I've been away for too long, and I should really try to update. Of course, chances are I will be just as busy today and the days following as I was before. So who knows when I'll update, Either way, I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Naruto The Saint.**

**Damn its been a while since I wrote a chapter for this.**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"Okay I'll admit, you were right about the rope." Sasuke said as they looked around.

"Hell yes I was!" Naruto yelled as they looked at all of the bodies.

"That was easier then I thought." Naruto said as he picked up some of their weapons.

"You know in those plays that the civilians put on, you always got those shinobi who hide behind a tree or use a replacement jutsu." Sasuke said as Naruto nodded in agreement with that.

"Yeah and then you got to fight him for like ten fucking minutes." He said as they suddenly turned toward a large sack that one of the criminals was carrying.

"Dude...is that what I think it is?" Naruto said as he ran over to the bag.

"OH IT IS! IT IS!" He yelled as he saw the huge bag of Ryo.

"Oh man! Thats more money then I make in a month on d ranks!" Sasuke yelled as he looked at the bag full of bills.

"I love this man, This is definately going to get me caught up on my rent." Naruto said as he started stuffing some Ryo into his pocket.

"You wouldn't have that problem if you just paid your bills on time." Sasuke said as Naruto slapped him upside the head.

Luckily since neither one of them was in the mood for an argument. They just took care of the bodies, and hightailed it out of there. But that was after they torched the building and the drugs. That way nobody else could use the building for their evil deeds, and so that some kids didn't come across it. Of course, they had to get out of there before the Konoha fire corps came and put it out.

Either way, they were long gone before some Shinobi were on the scene putting it out with multiple water jutsu. By the time they stopped the fire, all they found were the burnt bodies of the drug dealers with coins in their eyes along with some leftover drugs that had survived. But they were soon destroyed by the shinobi who put them in a furnace at the old Uchiha police station. Whatever happened, they had no idea what went down in that warehouse. But soon, they would see similar incidents.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY  
**

Naruto woke up and put on his rosary along with putting on a n neck shirt. He put on his black jacket and put his pistol on a holster on his leg. He looked in his fridge and pulled out some type of healthy yogurt that was high in protein. He also picked out some fruits and vegetables. He grumbled as he ate them.

Truth was, that he actually did have to eat healthy, he couldn't rely on the holy chakra to fix all of his problems, he still needed to eat some healthy foods, especially those high in energy. It sucked to know he would have to cut out ramen for awhile. After he ate, he did his morning prayers and took a walk through Konoha, he came across a newspaper stand, he smiled as he read the headline.

'MYSTERIOUS FIRE! COMMON CRIMINALS FOUND DEAD!' Read the newspaper, it would appear that they did make news of it after all. He would have thought they would try to keep that contained.

He paid for the newspaper, he wanted to look through the crime section and see if there were any scumbags on the street. He knew that some of the most horrible people had been contained in the Konoha prison, and he also knew that some of them went free without so much as a trial or even jail time. Some even only got community service for their so called "Minor" crimes. Naruto didn't use to think about it so much, but lately it was all that he thought about.

Damn, why did the world have to be full of horrible people? Naruto didn't know the reason. He played with his rosary as he saw Kiba walking towards him.

"Hey Kiba! How's your head?" He asked as Kiba looked at him.

"Better...but I'm never drinking that much again." He said as Naruto just patted him on the back.

"Next time, keep a steady supply of aspirin on you, it could save your life." He said as they started to walk together.

"So did you hear about what happened last night?" Kiba asked as Naruto nodded.

"Aye, kind of hard not to hear about it." He said as he held up the newspaper he was reading.

"Yeah its crazy, my sister and mother find it horrifying, personally I say good riddance." Kiba said as Naruto nodded his head.

He didn't exactly tell Kiba that it was him and Sasuke because he wasn't sure how he would react to that. Even though it looked a little more promising now, he still think he should wait a bit before spilling the beans to Kiba. Especially since he had a habit of being loud. So they figured they would tell him later, in other words, maybe when they made sure that he wouldn't go around blurting stuff out.

"So, hows life?" Naruto asked as Kiba smiled.

"Well, I found out that my mother and sister are now part of a new police force that the Hokage is starting up to catch some criminals on the streets." Kiba said as Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

_"Really? If I could get a hold of those criminal profiles, It could make my job so much easier." _He thought as Kiba spoke up.

"And they also want me to be a part of it...however...my position at the time...sucks." Kiba said as he looked away.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked as Kiba looked at him.

"Since I'm still a Genin, I can only do D-Rank missions in the department." He said as Naruto grinned a bit.

"And that means?" He said having a feeling where this was going.

"I'm a fucking delivery boy for the other officers! OKAY?! I deliver their paperwork and food! That's all I do!" Kiba said with a slightly pissed off tone.

Did it really matter since he had already been on a c-rank already? Why was he stuck doing not only his d-ranks with his regular team, but also with the police force. It sucked! Naruto was just rolling around on the ground laughing at Kiba. It was funny as hell to see something like this happen.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Naruto probably looked crazy to some other people.

"Laugh it up prick." Kiba said as Naruto patted him on the back.

"Oh come on Kiba, its all in good fun." Naruto said as Kiba was still grumbling.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT  
**

Naruto and Sasuke had overheard Kiba's mother talking about some organized crime members meeting once again in the red light district. Truth was, they weren't drug dealers, they were actually pimps, they made their living off of prostitutes. And that was a crime enough, plus they were also well known for making people disappear when they didn't pay up.

"Are we really going to use this fucking rope again?!" Sasuke asked as Naruto had brought it along again.

"Yes we are using the fucking rope again! So shut up!" Naruto said as they were on the roof of the building that the criminals were meeting in.

"This is ridiculous! You probably saw this in that Princess Yukie movie!" Sasuke said as Naruto didn't speak.

"YOU FUCKING DID GET IT FROM THAT MOVIE!" Sasuke said as Naruto yelled at him.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Naruto yelled as he hooked the rope to a couple of Carabiners.

"_I can't believe I am doing this again." _Sasuke said as they were going to repel down the tower and shoot at the guys on the 12th floor.

Pretty soon, Naruto and Sasuke were rappeling down the tower, however they had to do it slowly for a couple of reasons, one was because they hooked their ropes up to a pulley system that lowered them down slowly, and the fact that they were trying to be silent was also adding to their speed. Sasuke however was still bitching about the whole situation in his head.

"Hey Sasuke! You got your gun out?" Naruto asked as Sasuke just grumbled.

"Yes I got it out! I don't see how the hell you plan on us getting in there through the glass! I'm pretty sure we would just waste ammo if we shoot out the glass!" He said back as Naruto grinned.

"Sasuke, you're about to get your answer in three...two...one." He said as he covered his ears before they reached the 12th floor.

**_BOOM!_**

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE PAPER BOMBS!" Sasuke yelled as they were now facing ten guys.

"JUST SHOOT!" Naruto yelled as he started to fire off rounds.

"OKAY FINE!" Sasuke said as he fired off more rounds.

At first they missed some of the men, however they started to wound some of them by shooting them in their dominant hands, which in turn caused them to lose the ability to throw any sort of weapon or projectile back at them. Also, it made it a lot easier for them to shoot since they were too busy holding their hands in pain to move out of the way of another bullet. So in other words, they were pretty much fucked.

They both jumped into the room and suddenly, one of the woman stood up and landed a shot to Sasuke.

"OW!" He yelled as he doubled over in pain.

BAM!

Naruto was able to get a good shot in which killed her instantly, the reason being was because he saw the kunai that would have slashed Sasuke's throat if he didn't react quick enough. Naruto quickly scanned the room and looked around for anyone else, however he could find nothing but bodies, blood and kunai knives. He then walked over to Sasuke who was still doubled over in pain.

"Jeez Sasuke, it was just a hit to the stomach, you should be fine." He said as Sasuke spoke in a higher pitched voice.

"She...kicked me...in the nuts!" He yelled out in a higher register as Naruto started to laugh his ass off.

"OH THIS IS PRICELESS! We come here to kill these people, and you end up getting a shot to the nuts!" He yelled as he pulled out some pennies and proceeded to do the ritual.

"You gonna help?" Naruto asked as Sasuke flipped him off.

"Give me a minute asshole." He said as he was looking around for an ice machine.

Yeah, it may have been a successful mission, but it did come at a price.


End file.
